Where Do I Belong
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: As juniors, Nathan Scott and Haley James each had their own little place in the small town of Tree Hill. It was the place where they each felt they belonged, and knew how to act. But things changed the day Nathan went to Haley for tutoring. Now as seniors
1. Chapter 1

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to OTH, or any of its characters. But I thank the creators for giving us such great characters to work with for our fanfic addictions!

**Summary: **As juniors, Nathan Scott and Haley James each had their own little place in the small town of Tree Hill. It was the place where they each felt they belonged, and knew how to act. But things changed the day Nathan went to Haley for tutoring. Now as seniors, alone, they are each trying to find that place again. But does it still exist and does life really mean they can't be together?

* * *

Just a side note…the only thing from the finale that didn't happen was the story with Peyton's mom…I wasn't liking how it was working into the story, so I left it out.

* * *

Nathan Scott laid on his bed, fighting off sleep. He wanted to believe that if he didn't sleep, tomorrow would never come. He'd left for _High Flyers_ shortly after the fire, and had only been back in town for three days. Miraculously, he'd managed to avoid, THEM, since returning. But school was starting tomorrow, and he's finally be a senior, and so would they. As much as he wished it were true, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever.

Nathan couldn't believe he was going to be a senior. There's been a point in his life where being a senior was the most important thing, next to basketball. But that seemed like a different lifetime. So much had happened junior year that, had he not lived it personally, he wouldn't believe.

He'd seen it as a cruel joke, asking Haley to tutor him. It was the perfect way to torment Lucas. But the joke was on him, he was the one who'd had his heart broken when she left. And things had only gotten worse from there.

Haley had finally returned, god how he'd hoped she would, but she was too late. He'd already done the unthinkable. He'd killed Dan, his own father.

No one knew it was him. In fact, it had been ruled an accident. It seemed as if most people didn't care HOW it had happened; they were just glad Dan was gone. But Nathan would always know the truth.

* * *

Haley James-Scott walked into English class at the end of the day and sat in the far corner. She hung her head and prayed for a miracle. Looking up, she saw him walk into the very same room. By some cruel twist of fate, Nathan was in each and every one of her classes. She'd thought about going to her counselor and asking for a new schedule, but decided against it.

He'd been avoiding her all day, well all summer for that matter. They were still technically married, since she refused to sign the papers without talking to Nathan first. He'd slipped away to basketball camp and had ignored her emails all summer.

Haley didn't blame Nathan for being upset, but she wanted to at least talk to him.

Haley watched as he searched the room for an empty desk far from hers. But, by some twisted fate, she too noticed that the only empty seat was right in front of her. She smiled at Nathan as he shuffled down the narrow isle towards her. He did the best he could to avoided her gaze. Something told her that the next 50 minutes were going to pass very slowly.

* * *

Lucas Scott watched the interaction, or rather lack of it, from across the room. Nathan wanted nothing to do with him, and while it hurt, he was accustomed to it. But he'd never thought he'd be avoiding Haley. They'd once been best friends. But she wasn't the same person anymore. She'd been back all summer, yet he had no idea why, and at this point he didn't care. He'd lost track of the number of times she'd called or stopped by, wanting to talk. Nathan wasn't the only one she'd hurt by leaving.

* * *

**Okay, so the same applies with this story, should I continue? Please review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO much for all of the great reviews. I have one more chapter ready to post, but I want reviews from this one first. ;)

For those of you who have been reading Find Our WAy Back, don't worry, I haven't abandoned that story, I'm just at a slight roadblock, and hope to update soon.

* * *

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 2

* * *

Nathan sighed as he walked to his locker after school. How could he have forgotten that they'd registered for classes just days after getting married? It would be fun having all the same classes. Yeah, he thought bitterly, had she not torn his heart into a million pieces.

* * *

Haley sat in the apartment, expecting to see Nathan walk through the door at any moment. It had been easy all summer, he was at basketball camp. But now, after seeing him all day at school, it only seemed right. But it wasn't anymore, because she'd screwed things up. She looked at the sketch on the wall. Peyton had drawn it for Nathan, to give him hope that his wife would return. Now Haley would stare at it for hours on end. She'd returned, even if it was too late. But she wished that Nathan would return. She didn't care how long she had to wait, she would. She'd known all along that Nathan was where she belonged. But it wasn't until Joey had messed up her silly little golf game that she'd truly realized that. Now if she could only get him to talk to her.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton Sawyer's bedroom, "We missed you amongst the awkwardness today."

"Nathan and Haley?"

"And me."

"Glad I missed it."

"Yeah, wish I'd taken your lead." He looked around, "So, what's the word?"

"Her parents totally flaked. They thought if they sent her to the first day of school there she'd change her mind. Yeah right, Brooke Davis, change her mind, what a laugh." Peyton smiled at Lucas, "She hated it, of course, and will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Great, we need her back. I think we could all use a little cheer in our lives."

"Oh, she's already planning some big, kick off the school year, party."

"Sounds great."

"Yep, it'll be nice to have something different to do around here." Peyton turned away from her computer, "So today was bad?"

"It was surreal. I have two classes with Haley, and Nathan. He was forced to sit next to her in Lit; it was the only open seat."

"And you?"

"Seems like the Scott brothers have yet another thing in common, we're both avoiding Haley James."

"You'll have to talk to her sooner or later," Peyton paused, "She's hurting too. She misses you, and Nathan."

"She brought the pain on herself. Haley's the one that left. I went to her, Nathan went to her, yet she still didn't return. She turned her back on us when we needed her the most."

* * *

Peyton knew she should just drop the subject. She'd been having the same argument with him, and Haley, and Nathan, all summer. She'd been the crying post for each of them since Haley had returned that fateful night three months ago. Granted, each had been uniquely different. Haley wanted them to forgive her, Lucas wanted his best friend, brother and Brooke back, and Nathan sobbed in emails and the rare instant messages about how much they'd screwed up his life, but he couldn't help but still love her or miss having a brother. Her responses had all become the same though. 'You have to talk to them.' 'You can't hide forever.' Or in the case of Haley, 'They'll come around.' 'Don't give up hope.'

Although she definitely wasn't complaining. Having the three of them, plus Brooke, occupying her time kept her from thinking about her own life, and missing Jake.

* * *

Deb sat across from Nathan at the dinner table the next night. He'd been even more quiet than what had become the norm for him lately. She decided to broach the topic she knew he was avoiding, "So, how's school?"

Nathan glared at his mother, "Oh, it's wonderful."

"Have you seen Haley?" She didn't approve of them marrying so young, but she understood that he would always love her, no matter what she did.

"Only all day," Nathan mumbled. Seeing his mom's questioning eyes he added, "Class registration was less than a week after we got married."

"So have you talked to her?"

"And said what? Thanks for breaking my heart?"

"You know you're going to have to one of these days. After all, you are still married."

"Don't remind me," Nathan sighed, like he could ever forget.

"Nathan, a lot happened last year, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy. And you won't truly be happy again unless you talk to her and work things out."

"When I'm ready," not that he had any idea when that would be, maybe when it stopped hurting so damn much.

"Just promise me you won't wait too long."

"I just need some more time."


	3. Chapter 3

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 3

* * *

During second period, Nathan discovered he wouldn't be able to wait much longer to have the "TALK" with Haley. If he had his druthers about it, they never would. But fate had handed him a different set of cards. It seemed as if nothing had gone as planned since she'd walked into his life, or rather, as much as he hated to admit it, he invaded hers. Once again, his grades were dependent on Haley's help. Not because he needed a tutor…although at this rate he probably would, but because one of their oh-so-brilliant teachers had assigned them as partners for some lame-ass project that would count for almost their entire grade for the semester.

They were supposed to 'pretend' to be a married couple and create a life (and turn in a report on it) based on the parameters that Mrs. Miller would be periodically throwing their way all semester. All they knew now was that they were married right out of high school and faced the financial problems that came with going to college.

He found irony in the whole situation. He hoped that maybe in the fictional marriage, he'd actually be able to keep his wife. That she wouldn't run off the first time some guy flirted with her and offered her everything he couldn't. He'd been sure to avoid Haley's gaze the rest of the period, afraid to look at her.

* * *

Haley sat quietly by herself at lunch. She'd been trying to catch Nathan's eye all morning, offering a simple smile. Even without her heart-to-hearts with Peyton, she knew Nathan was hurting. It saddened her to know there was nothing she could do, at least not until he'd let her. But what hurt even more was knowing that it was her fault that he was hurting, she'd done this to him.

Now Mrs. Miller had given this dumb assignment. She'd literally seen Nathan's heart sink when they'd been assigned to be partners. Her heart, on the other hand, had skipped a little beat. He'd have to talk to her, or risk failing the class - something he couldn't afford to do.

She knew better than to hope for total forgiveness, and especially for him to love and trust her again. But she hoped that they'd maybe be friends. And at this point she would even settle for one of those friendships that only exists within the realms of the school day.

* * *

Brooke Davis bounded into Peyton's bedroom and flopped down on the bed. "Lucas just left," she gazed at her best friend, "he was even more broody than usual, and useless for gossip. PLEASE fill me in."

"You're impossible B. Davis," Peyton smiled and joined her friend on the bed, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too. Enough mush, more gossip."

"You know the basics…"

"Tutor girl returned after hurting both Scott hotties, and they're avoiding her. And Nathan's still avoiding Lucas because he went to see Haley without telling him and was trying to bring down daddy," Brooke paused momentarily, "Did they ever figure out who killed him?"

"It's been ruled an accident. I don't think anyone really cared a whole lot. And they would've had to try and convict the culprit instead of praise."

"So…"

"Right, onto the 'good' stuff. Nathan and Haley are in all of the same classes. You'll be in two, I'm in three, and Lucas two. And the one with no buffers - even though there's no communication with Lucas he still counts - they were made partners for a semester-long project. Nathan's dreading it," Peyton then whispered, "_Because he still loves her_." "And Haley's hoping it'll force him to talk to her."

"That's just messed up."

"You're telling me. They all miss each other, but Haley's the only one making an attempt to fix things."

"Well, she should. After all, she's the one that screwed everything up by running off with that creep."

"Brooke…" Peyton started.

"I know, I know, I promise to be nice." Then a light went on in Brooke's head, "Oh, I sooo have a great idea. I'm gonna make it my mission this semester to get them back together. It's totally doable, this is great. I'll call it me Scott Family Intervention Project."

Peyton laughed, knowing her friend was serious, "You got Nathan and Haley together once, if anyone can bring them together, it's you."

Brooke turned the topic to one that had often been avoided this summer, "And how are you P. Sawyer?"

"I miss them so much Brooke."

"Jake'll be back, I promise, and he'll have Jenny with him."

"I don't know how much more I can take. I love him, and Jenny, so much, but I'm so helpless."

"Just be there for him. He loves you too. And he'll come home as soon as possible. You'll see," Brooke pulled Peyton close in a hug. "_He'll be back_," she whispered.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 4

* * *

Mrs. Miller stood at the front of the room talking, but Haley found herself unable to pay attention. She'd been trying to think of someway to get Nathan to talk to her about their project. Suddenly she noticed that the people around her were moving. Apparently they'd been given time to work with their partners. She glanced at Nathan who was trying to avoid her gaze. Standing, she walked towards him, "Nathan."

Nathan looked at Haley, 'God I miss her,' he thought silently. "Haley," he realized that he was unsure of what to say.

"I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Yeah, I've gotten the letters and messages."

"Did you read them?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Some of them," only he knew what a lie that was. Each letter he'd read time and time again, until the next one had arrived.

"I'm really am sorry Nathan," she sat next to him and rested her hand softly on his arm.

Nathan couldn't bring himself to break the contact, but he looked at her and said, "I don't think this is the time or place."

"Soon?"

"Friday after school, at the docks."

Haley smiled, "I'll be there."

* * *

Friday afternoon Haley sat nervously at "their" table on the docks. She hadn't spoken to Nathan, or rather he hadn't spoken to her, since Wednesday, when they'd agreed to this meeting. A small part of her was afraid he wouldn't show. But a larger part of her knew he would, and that scared her more. What would she say? She'd poured her heart out in those letters, so there'd be nothing to do but repeat the sentiments.

Nathan saw Haley sitting at the table and stopped momentarily to watch her. Even though she was looking towards the water and he couldn't see her face he knew she was nervous. He'd been watching her since agreeing to this meeting two days earlier. Nathan smiled at the vision of catching her staring, excitement twinkling in her eyes. But those moments were greatly outnumbered by the ones where he witnessed pure terror. He knew she was hurting, and he knew how to remedy that, but what he didn't know was if he was ready.

Nathan walked up to the table and stood there for a moment before speaking, "Hey."

Haley looked up and smiled before standing, "Hi," she reached out the hug him but stopped mid movement and awkwardly put her hands in her pockets, "I'm glad you came," she whispered as she sat back down.

"I said I would," Nathan was saddened by the thought that she'd even considered the notion of him not coming. Maybe things were even worse than he realized.

"Look…" they each started before exchanging brief smiles.

Haley's eyes pleaded for him to let her speak first, "Look Nathan, I know you hate me, and eventually I might even be able to accept that things are over between us. But that doesn't change the fact that in order to pass this class we have to pretend to be civil and actually work together."

Nathan sat silent for a moment, taking in everything she said and feeling his heart crush even more – something he didn't realize was possible. Was Haley really giving up on them? "I know this is important to you Hales," he saw her wince and wondered if the nickname was now off limits. "I won't do anything to screw this up," like I did our marriage he added silently.

Haley gave him a small smile, "Thank you. So should we decide on when to get started?"

"What about tonight?"

"T-t-tonight?" Haley stumbled.

"I'm sorry, I guess it is a Friday night. You probably already have plans."

"Nathan…"

"Please tell me…"

"There's nothing to tell Nathan. I had plans to do my homework."

"Why should I not be surprised? You always were responsible like that."

Haley's smile grew, "All of my stuff is back at the apartment, but we could go over there, get started on the project then, if you want, I can help you with your homework."

"After dinner?"

"This is just an idea, but what if I make us dinner?"

"Food of the gods?"

"What else?"

"Okay, so I'm going to need to go back to the house and get my stuff. Would you like a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll walk."

"So what time does this party get started?"

"Six?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Nathan made a quick stop on his way home, "Peyton!" he hollered as he took the steps to her bedroom two steps at a time.

"Nathan?" Peyton poked her head out of the closet.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Peyton sat on the bed, "What's going on?" She patted the spot next to her, "Wait. You just saw Haley, didn't you?"

Nathan nodded as he sat next to her.

"How was it?"

"Things are bad Pey."

"Does that surprise you?"

"She's given up on us."

"Can you blame her?" Peyton paused and looked at Nathan's face, "Wait, did you say she's given up?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed.

"I don't believe it. What did she say, exactly?"

"That she knows I hate her and that eventually she might accept that we're over."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "First of all, did you tell Haley that you don't hate her?"

"No," Nathan whispered.

"And second, you heard every word she said, but did you listen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eventually she might accept that you're over. She's telling you that she's not over you yet and it's possible she never will be." Peyton shook her head, "Boys are so dumb. No offense."

"None taken…I'm convinced it's true."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I made plans with her to eat dinner and study later. That wasn't stupid, was it?"

"No, that was brilliant. It's definitely a step in the right direction." She pushed him off the bed, "Now go."


	5. Chapter 5

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 5

* * *

Haley sat next to Nathan on the floor of her living room, "Would you like another beer?"

"Haley, I'm not going to be able to finish my homework."

"Ehh, you still have Saturday, and of course, Sunday…your favorite day to do homework."

Nathan kissed her quickly on the cheek before standing to go get another beer, "Would you like one?"

"Sure," Haley watched Nathan turn and saunter into the kitchen. She silently wondered if it was possible for them to become friends again. Tonight had been about much more than homework. They'd often found themselves laughing and having a good time. She hoped it wasn't just the beer.

Nathan sat down and smiled, "There was only one left, so you can have a sip of mine."

"You've already had two, so I think it should be mine and you can have a sip."

Nathan shook his head, "Nope, I still remember how poorly you hold your alcohol. You can have a sip."

Haley pretended to pout, "Fine. Then let me have a sip already."

Nathan handed her the bottle and grinned. "Lets be done with the homework for tonight."

Haley's eyes widened as she pulled the bottle away from her lips, "Are you going to leave then?"

"And waste a perfectly good beer?"

"A movie then?"

"_The Cutting Edge_?"

"I knew you liked that movie."

"Not really. I just remember that it's your favorite."

"That it is, but I had something else in mind."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"_Thirteen Ghosts_."

:But you don't like scary movies."

"This one's different."

"Okay. Is it on the shelf?"

"Yes."

"You get comfortable and I'll put it in."

Haley dashed into the bedroom and slipped into her pajamas before grabbing blankets and sprinting back to the living room. She curled up in the corner of the sofa and offered Nathan the other end. He quietly agreed.

Within minutes of the movie starting Haley had her face hidden in the pillow she was clutching. Nathan glanced at her and chuckled, "Come here scaredy cat."

Haley didn't give him a chance to change his mind. She slipped up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, pulling her blanket up close.

Haley reached for the beer bottle in Nathan's other hand and took a long sip. After returning the bottle she allowed her hand to rest on his leg. Slowly Haley began to rub small circles on his thigh and she felt him tense up.

Nathan tried to keep his attention focused on the movie, and not on what Haley was doing to him. However, he quickly found that his efforts for distraction were useless. "Hales," he moaned quietly.

"Hmmm…" she grinned to herself.

"You're going to have to stop that."

"Or what?" Haley whispered as she continued her ministrations.

"Or I'm going to have to do this," Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. Once she was upright he slid one hand down her back and captured her head and brought her closer with the other. Slowly he drew her in with a kiss.

Haley took this as an open invitation and climbed up on his lap, straddling him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Nathan trailed kisses down her neck.

As articles of clothing were hastily discarded, Haley stood and led Nathan to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 6

* * *

Haley awoke the next morning and felt resistance as she attempted to get up. She was momentarily perplexed, until she saw Nathan's hands wrapped protectively around her waist and the previous night's events came flooding back to her. "Oh shit," she mumbled, then remembering she wasn't alone, Haley finished her thoughts silently, 'I got Nathan drunk and then we had sex.' She sighed heavily.

Slowly and gently she slid from Nathan's embrace. Haley scribbled out a quick note and left it in her place before leaving the apartment.

Peyton was still sound asleep when she felt her bed shift. Opening one eye, she saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed, "Haley?"

She turned, "I'm sorry Peyton. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Peyton asked as she sat up.

"Early," Haley stood, "I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

"Sit Haley. Tell me what's going on."

"It's Nathan."

Peyton recalled her conversation with him the previous evening, "What happened?"

"He came over last night to work on our project. And things were going so well. It felt just like it used to."

"That's great Haley!" Peyton looked at Haley, "but I'm guessing that's not why you're here."

"Oh Peyton," Haley put her head in her hand, "Nathan and I slept together."

"But Haley, that's great too. I don't get what the problem is."

"Nathan and I aren't back together Pey. He was drunk and I kinda seduced him."

"Way to go Haley," Peyton winked.

"I'm serious Peyton, this is not good. How am I ever going to get him back if I have to get him drunk to sleep with me?"

"But he came to the apartment willingly didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"So maybe you really didn't need to get him drunk."

"Maybe you're right."

"Give it time Haley. Where'd you get the beer anyway?"

"It was actually Nathan's," she grinned "He left it when he moved."

Peyton shook her head, "So what did Nathan have to say this morning about what happened?"

Haley grimaced, "I kinda left before he woke up."

"That is SO not like you."

"I know, but I panicked."

"Haley James, I am ordering you to go talk to Nathan."

Haley nodded her head, "Okay, thanks Peyton."

"Anytime Tutorgirl."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nathan stirred when he heard the sound of a door closing. Opening his eyes he realized where he was and sat up, remembering the events that brought him back to the bed he'd once shared with Haley.

Getting up, he wandered into the living room and grimaced at the mess they'd made. There were books and papers and clothes everywhere. He resolved to clean, or at least tidy, the place up, but only after deciding to eat first.

Opening the fridge in search of something to eat he spied the lone remaining beer. He knew his lie about there being just one beer left had done the trick of bringing her closer, but had the plan to give her a reason to believe worked?

Nathan knew he wasn't sure about being back together as a couple just yet, but he was sure that the only place he belongs is with Haley. And that would never happen if she gave up hope before he was ready.

* * *

Nathan was sitting amidst a now straightened living room watching SportsCenter when Haley returned.

"Nathan?" she questioned.

He turned to face her, "Of course, unless there are other guys you leave alone in bed when you slip away."

She blushed, "N-n-n-no, it's just…"

"You didn't expect me to still be here?"

"Well, yeah."

"I knew you'd be back eventually, and we should talk."

O-okay," Haley trembled.

"About last night," Nathan began.

"Nathan, I shouldn't…"

"Haley, please, just let me say this. Last night was not a mistake. It was something we both wanted. And we are still married, so it wasn't wrong. But I'm also not going to say that we were just fulfilling a need and it didn't mean anything. Because it did mean something Haley, I know you think so too. But this doesn't mean we're back together either. I'm not there yet."

Haley looked at him in surprise, "Are you saying you actually see us getting back together?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, I hoped, but the way you'd been acting, I was beginning to doubt."

"I know I've been an ass Haley. I'm sorry, but I was hurting. But the pain has become a small aching sensation that I only feel once in a while. Anyway, I had a good time last night Hales…even before the sex."

"I did too Nathan."

"And I remembered why we were so good together."

Haley sighed, "Where does this leave us Nathan? We're not lovers and we're not a couple, but are we friends?"

"Well, we're not enemies," Nathan smiled and seeing Haley's glare he chuckled, "Friends, definitely. We started as friends…"

"Actually, we started because you were using me," she bumped him playfully with her shoulder.

"Haley…"

"Don't worry Nathan, I know that we were friends, no matter what brought us together. Our paths were destined to cross. Just like they've crossed again now." Smiling, Haley continued, "And now that I know there is a future for us, I'm willing to wait as long as I have to Nate. I love you – always and forever."

"I love you too Hales." Nathan kissed her lightly on the forehead. "So, do you know any good tutors?"

Haley grinned, "I think I could find someone. Be here, tomorrow night, say 7ish?"

"It's a date, or whatever," Nathan said as he collected his books, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Once in his car, Nathan called Peyton, "I think Haley and I are going to be okay."

"Good morning to you too," Peyton smiled, "So was it part of your plan to sleep with Haley last night?"

"No, actually it wasn't. It just kinda happened. Wait, she told you?"

"Of course. Were you really drunk?"

"No," Nathan chuckled.

"I didn't figure you were. But she was freaking out, thinking that she had to get you drunk to want to be with her."

"She thought that?"

"Haley's just confused Nathan. And scared. She doesn't want to lose you, and she knows she almost did."

"I know Peyton. I lost myself when I lost her. We both made mistakes, I know that too. But I'm still afraid of getting hurt again."

"So is she Nathan, so is she." Peyton decided to lighten the mood a little, "Have you made plans to see her again?"

"Yeah, she's going to be my tutor again. I'm going over there tomorrow night."

"That's great!" Peyton hugged him as he got out of the car at her house. "Just don't make it another all-nighter."

Nathan's eyes questioned her.

"You mom called looking for you this morning." She paused, "don't worry, I told her you crashed here last night."

"Thank you Peyton. She's been bugging me about Haley, but I don't want to tell her anything quite yet."

"Then you better start coming up with some stories and remember to check-in."

"Will do. Thanks again Pey."

"No problem Nathan."

* * *

The moment Nathan walked in the back door Deb was all over him, "You're not going to get Haley back if you're shacking up with Peyton. It doesn't exactly say 'I want you back.' And next time, if there is a next time, please call, I was worried."

Nathan smiled at his mom, "Chill. I'm sorry I didn't call. But I'm not shacking up with Peyton either. We were watching movies and I fell asleep, that's all."

Deb sighed, "So have you talked to her?"

"Haley? Yeah, we were partnered up for this dumb project at school we're getting together tomorrow night to work on it."

"That's great Nathan. I know I wasn't supportive when you got married. But I think I was afraid you'd made the same mistake as your father and I."

"But we didn't get married because Haley was knocked up. We got married because we were in love."

"Are you both still in love?"

Nathan nodded his head, "Yeah, I know I am, and Peyton says Haley is too. But it's masked under a lot of hurting. And it's going to take time for those wounds to heal."

"I understand Nathan, I do, I just hope it doesn't take too long, for both your sakes."

* * *

Nathan sat holed up in his room that evening, thinking. He'd long since forgiven Haley. That wasn't his problem. He needed to forgive himself. Deep down, he knew she left, in part, because he hurt her by saying they would be over if she chased her dreams. He hurt her by not trusting her. Yet, blatantly ignoring her, that was just as bad, if not worse. He could see the pain in Haley's eyes, and the pain in her heart. And knowing he had caused that pain hurt him the most. 


	7. Chapter 7

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 7

* * *

Haley sat across the table from Nathan in the tutoring center after school. It had been over a month since 'the night' and things had been going well. They were laughing more and arguing less. She could feel that their relationship was truly on the mend.

Nathan smiled at Haley, genuinely happy, "So have you opened Miller's envelope yet?"

She grinned, "No, I thought we should do it together."

"Nothing could be worse than the last one," he chuckled, "Maybe we won the lottery."

Haley shook her head, "Nathan, we're pretending to be college freshmen, we're not old enough to play the lottery."

"Inheriting money from a dead relative? Or maybe a trust fund that matured when I turned 18 – set up by the father that I murdered in high school."

Haley's jaw dropped.

"What? 2 weeks ago I lost my 'job' and we were searching for a way to pay the rent – free money would be nice."

"Did you really kill him?" Haley whispered.

Nathan's eyes widened, "what are you talking about Hales?"

"You said, 'the father I murdered in high school.' Did you kill Dan? Were you the one who set the fire?" Her voice remained at a whisper, even though they were alone in the room.

"Can we talk about it later? When we're not here?"

Haley looked at her watch, "Crap, I need to go. I forgot I was supposed to meet Peyton." She quickly gathered her books and slipped out of the room.

"Damn it!" Nathan slammed his fist against the table.

That night Nathan stood outside of Haley's apartment, trying to muster up the courage to knock. Finally knocking, he stood nervously waiting for her to open the door.

"Nate," Haley whispered. She'd been waiting all evening for him to stop by. She ushered him into the apartment and shut the door before speaking again, "I'm sorry about earlier. You caught me off guard." Sitting on the couch she motioned for him to sit as well. Taking his hand she quietly asked, "Did you really kill Dan?"

Nathan nodded silently.

"Why?"

"So he couldn't ruin anymore lives. I realize it maybe wasn't the best way to go about things. But I don't have any regrets. Everyone is better off with him gone."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you."

"Why did you tell me? Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that you felt you could tell me, but why now?"

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I didn't even realize I'd said it until you questioned me. It must be my subconscious' way of telling me I can trust you again."

Haley kissed him, "Thank you."

"I've been so scared all afternoon Hales. I was worried that by telling you I'd ruined things between us. We're okay, right?"

"Yeah, we're good. And don't worry," she kissed him again, "I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't."

"So," Haley clapped her hands together, "we never did find out what fate awaits us in the envelope." She walked over and retrieved it from her backpack. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Nathan smiled, "Sure." He opened the envelope and read its contents aloud, "Nathan still has not found a new job…"

Haley kisses him lightly, "Sorry babe."

Nathan continued, "And Haley has just discovered that she's pregnant. Does she tell him?"

"Wow," Haley breathed.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe not right away."

"Why not?" Nathan asked defensively.

"You're struggling in classes and recently lost your job. I don't want to stress you out anymore."

"But I would want to know about this Haley."

"I would tell you."

"And would you talk to me before making any kind of decisions?"

"What kind of decisions?"

"Abortion."

Fear filled her, "You would want me to abort our baby?"

"God no Haley, never, ever. I'm just scared what you might do, even if you thought it was best for everyone, to prevent adding more stress."

Haley stood up and walked towards the balcony, her back to Nathan, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, "I can NOT believe you think I would ever contemplate abortion."

Nathan walked up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I think the mind makes people do strange things. And if your mind thought it was the right thing to do, it might convince your heart to believe it."

"So you would want to know, and you would want the baby?"

"Yes Haley. Even if it would make things difficult for a while, we would make it work. We always find a way."

"Except we can't find a way to be together," Haley whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Haley relaxed against Nathan and stood silently looking out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Nathan murmured in her ear.

"I don't know. Us I guess."

"We're okay, right?"

Haley remained silent, trying to choose the right words.

"Hales?" Nathan questioned.

"The past month and a half has been great Nathan."

Nathan released Haley and stepped back, "Are you ending this? Whatever it is that this is? Ending us?"

"I don't want to."

"Then don't he snapped," then he paused, knowing that wasn't the appropriate reaction.

"It's not that simple."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and knew that if he could see her face, the tears would be his end. He took a deep breath, "But…"

"Where are we going Nathan? We could be so much more. We were so much more."

"Wow," Nathan sighed, "And to think I thought we were finally okay again."

"That's part of the problem Nathan. We're just okay. We're not great, we're not even good. We've just okay. And we've been okay for over a month. It's like we can't move past okay. I don't want to be just friends with you Nathan. I want to be your wife."

"And I want you to be my wife. But…"

Haley cut him off, "You're not ready for that. Yeah, you've mentioned that a time or two."

"Haley, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Nathan, I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry.' I want to hear, 'I love you.' And I don't think I can do this anymore, just be your friend."

"Haley…"

It's too hard Nathan to be with you, but not with you."

"If this is about sex…"

"Damn it Nathan, not everything is about sex. It's about so much more than that. It's about so much more than that. It's about sharing our lives and sharing our hearts. And you're not ready to do that." Haley turned and walked towards Nathan, paused, then kissed his cheek, "Good night Nathan."

He sighed and watched her walk into the bedroom and shut the door. What was he going to do?

* * *

An hour later, through tears and sobs she heard Nathan slip out of the apartment.

Nathan strolled along the docks after leaving Haley's. He'd hoped she would come back out, but he also knew he wasn't ready to give her his heart again, yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 8

* * *

Peyton wandered out of the bathroom after her bath and grasped her towel tighter when she saw someone on the bed. "Nathan?" she whispered. Stepping closer she saw that he was sound asleep. She decided to let him sleep a little longer while she dressed.

Moments later she sat on the bed next to Nathan and gently rubbed his arm, "Hey, wake up."

"Haley?" Nathan didn't open his eyes.

"Wrong bed Nate."

He opened one eye, then the other, "Peyton?"

"It is my bedroom."

Nathan sat up and looked around, "I remember that you were in the bathroom, so I figured I'd just lay down and wait for you. How long have was I asleep?"

"How do I know? As you already mentioned, I was in the bathtub. Which isn't at ALL creepy," she smiled. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind, but obviously you want to be with Haley."

"I always want to be with Haley."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Actually, I don't know. Well, we were arguing. But I don't know what started it exactly. She as acting really strange."

"Strange? Strange how?"

"Well, we were talking, and sharing, and doing okay. Or so I thought. But then we were talking about our newest project challenge and started arguing. But then we talked it out and seemed okay again," Nathan stood from the bed and began pacing, "But then she started talking about wanting more from us. When I said I wasn't ready yet she stomped off. She's running hot and cold and I don't get it. Something's wrong Peyton, I can feel it, but I don't think she's going to talk to me about it. Will you talk to her?"

"I will, under once circumstance."

"What's that?"

"You have to answer me something," she paused and waited for his nod, "Why AREN'T you ready for more? You were married once. In fact, technically you still are. What's holding YOU back?"

Nathan wandered into her closet and pretended to look at her records, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of hurting her again?"

"Let me get this straight. YOU are afraid of hurting HER again?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it."

"I was hurt when she left, yeah, we all know that. But I hurt her by telling her that she would lose me if she went after her dreams. She did the right thing. She deserved that, and it wasn't right for me to take it away. If I had supported her, she'd still be doing her music thing. And I didn't trust her. I wouldn't give her a chance to explain. I just automatically assumed the worst, but I was the one who pushed her away. I don't want to do that again. I never again want to be so dependent on someone that I become ignorant to their dreams just to keep my own."

"Okay, that's noble, I'll give you that. But don't you see that she's hurting now. She wants to be with you Nathan, and I think she still believes you're punishing her. Now, I'll go talk to her, and figure out what's going on. But you can't stay here. It'll look bad. And your mom won't like it much. You need to go home and think about what you really want from your relationship with Haley."

* * *

Peyton knocked quietly on the bedroom door, "Haley?" When she got no answer she let herself in. She was not prepared for what she found.

Haley was curled up on the bed in a fetal position, clutching a pillow, crying.

Peyton sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "Haley, what's wrong? I'm here because Nathan's worried about you. But seeing you, I'm worried too."

Haley sat up still clutching her pillow and looked at Peyton through tear-filled eyes, "Really? He is?"

"Yeah, you've got him scared. He thought you two were doing well. He loves you…even if he won't say it. And he wants to be with you."

"Then why isn't he?"

"He's scared Haley."

"So am I Peyton."

Peyton looked at her with question in her eyes, "Why? Nathan wants to be with you. He just needs a little more time."

"I don't know how much longer I can give him Peyton."

Peyton's eyes got big, "Are you, are you dying? Are you going to leave again?"

"What! No. I'm never leaving again, unless it's with Nathan to go to college…if I get to go."

"Then what is it? You're kinda freakin' me out here."

"Oh Peyton," Haley sobbed, "I'm pregnant."

She hugged her friend, "That's great Haley. But you need to tell him."

"I can't Peyton," tears began to trickle down her cheeks again, "I have to know he's with me because he wants to be, and not because he feels obligated."

"He loves you Haley. He just doesn't know how to show that yet. But you need to tell him."

"No. Not yet. And if you tell him, I WILL deny it. Please," Haley begged, "don't tell anyone."

"I won't. How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half."

"That first night?"

"Yeah," Haley scoffed, "he's barely touched me since then. And I wasn't even thinking about it that night. We'd always been on birth control before. But I went off that when it seemed obvious that we'd never be together again."

"It's all going to be okay. I promise."

"Thanks Peyton."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I know this isn't something I usually do….more than anything because I don't think I'm any good at it…but I have mature content in this chapter! So, please be warned and only read if you're old enough…and you know who you are!

* * *

**WARNING**

**MATURE ADULTS ONLY!

* * *

**

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning Nathan let himself into Haley's apartment, tiptoed into the bedroom and found her sleeping. It reminded him of the morning he'd first seen her tattoo, with the difference being that this was her apartment now.

Slowly he slid into the bed next to her. She was lying on her side, making it easy for him to get close. He rested his head on one arm, while his other hand slowly trailed its way down her bare arm and rested draped across her waist. Nathan was reveling in Haley's scent when he felt her moving. She moaned and wriggled to get closer, her backside moving against him.

Nathan felt himself responding to her movements. He tensed; this was not what he had planned. Slowly his hand moved down her stomach and Haley moaned again, informing him that she was in fact awake.

"Oooh, Nathan."

As he slid his hand under the fabric of her panties and let his fingers roam Haley reached back to grasp him, quickly reminding him that two could play this game.

Haley, fully awake now, rolled over and kissed him. She slid her hand to the hem of his shirt and in one swift movement tossed it to the floor. Planting kisses on his bare chest she worked at removing his pants.

Nathan kissed her as he rid her of her clothing as well.

"Now Nathan," Haley begged, "Please."

Nathan positioned himself over her and slowly they became one. They quickly fell into rhythm as their needs and desires took over. They were moving together like experienced lovers, like husband and wife.

Much later, breathing deeply, Haley laid next to Nathan, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes "You know, there's only one thing that could make waking up in your arms better."

"What's that?" Nathan grinned.

"Falling asleep in them."

"Haley…"

She closed her eyes, "I don't like the sound of your voice."

"Hales, don't get me wrong, this," he kissed her lightly, "was great. But it wasn't what I came here to do."

"Of course not," Haley wrapped a blanket around herself and got out of bed. "You're not ready yet." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yet you're the one who came to my apartment and slipped into my bed." Picking up Nathan's clothes from their various landing spots on the floor. She threw the clothes at him, "I told you last night that this wasn't about sex. And you know what, it still isn't."

"Haley, I know."

"I don't think you do. Now, if you're not gone when I come out of my shower, I'm calling the police."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that chapter was really short, but I like it. And I promise to update again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 10

* * *

Another month passed and things between Nathan and Haley had not improved. If anything, they'd actually regressed since she'd thrown him out of the apartment. She was beginning to fear that she would be forced to tell Nathan about the pregnancy before she was ready.

Peyton had talked to Nathan numerous times, and tried unsuccessfully to convince him that he was ready to share his heart again, and by not doing so he was hurting her. But he was dragging his feet. So she decided to call in reinforcements.

"What's up P. Sawyer?"

"It's Nathan. I thought I'd figured him out, but he's still not with Haley. He says he doesn't want to hurt her again. But he refuses to see that he's never stopped hurting her. I'm sick of it."

Brooke laughed, "Is he annoying you that much?"

"No, Haley needs him that much."

"Even if I ask, you won't tell me, will you."

Peyton shook her head.

"No biggie. This is exactly the challenge I need. I am so going to make Nathan realize he can't go another day without her."

"Thank you so much Brooke. What can I do to help?"

"I'm not sure yet. But be prepared."

* * *

The next afternoon Brooke pulled Peyton aside after cheerleading practice. "Does Haley still want to go to Stanford?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Think I can convince her to go to California for the weekend? She could go on a college visit and we'll stay with my parents."

Peyton pouted, "I don't get to go?"

Brooke grimaced, "Sorry, not this time P. Sawyer. You have to stay here to make sure the plan works."

"Aaaahhhh, yes, the plan. Do fill me in."

"Well friend," she linked elbows with Peyton and began walking. "Haley and I leave Friday morning, and you'll tell Nathan at lunch when he asks if you know why Haley isn't at school. This gets him thinking, worrying, that Haley's going to leave him again to go to college in California while he's at Duke."

"But won't that just push him further away?"

"Maybe. But only momentarily, that's part of the plan. You're going to take every chance possible to remind him that if he doesn't get his act together, she'll believe there's no reason TO stay. But that's only a part of my brilliant plan. He's going to get a new envelope from Mrs. Miller that afternoon. And their 'reply' to it is due Monday, but Haley and I won't get back until after school on Monday. He'll call Haley to get her input, except she won't answer because she forgot her charger. So he gets you to contact her. And 'she' tells him to do it without her."

Brooke paused briefly before continuing, "You're going to feed him stories about what a great time she's having…even if she's miserable. Then he reads the envelope and realizes just how short life can be, making him realize without a shadow of doubt that he wants, and needs, to be with her forever…with the help of you feeding him ideas the entire weekend."

"How do you know about what's in the envelope?"

"Because I wrote it, of course, then I went and talked to Mrs. Miller and she was all for helping us out."

"You are the best. And I don't think I tell you that enough. So, what's in the envelope?"

"That I can't tell you," Brooke shrugged, "We all have our secrets," she grinned. "Besides, you can't sound rehearsed in your ideas and advice. It needs to be convincing."

"I can agree to that. Do you want to talk to Haley? Or do you want me to do it?"

"I think I'll do it. I don't talk to her near enough."

"She understands you're taking care of Lucas. And she finds comfort in that."

* * *

Haley was in the middle of putting her laundry away when she heard a knock at the door. "I'm in the bedroom Nathan!" she hollered.

Brooke grinned as she walked into the room, "Greetings like that, and he's not coming home to it everyday? He's dumber than I thought."

Haley turned, surprised, "Brooke," she hugged her friend, "it's good to see you."

"I've missed you tutorgirl."

"I've missed you too tigger." Haley stepped back, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm here to help."

"Okay," she hesitantly responded.

"I hear you dream of Stanford."

"Yeah, once upon a time."

"How would you like an all expenses paid college visit?"

Haley dropped the shirt she was folding, "Are you serious?"

"We leave Friday morning, and return Monday after school."

"But how? Wait, THIS Friday, as in two days?"

"Yes, THIS Friday. I told my parents I miss them…but don't tell them the truth, that we're playing with Nathan's head, which also means you can't tell him we're going. Great, see you Friday."

"Wait Brooke. How are we playing with Nathan's head and why?"

"Peyton filled me in on him being more than a little dumb. She also said you need him," seeing Haley tense she added, "don't worry, she won't tell me why. I know you will when you're ready. That doesn't matter though. The world needs you back together, to give us a reason to believe in true love. So, we're going to go away and Peyton's going to fill his head with reminders of why he can't lose you again, but that if he doesn't get his act in gear, you'll have no reason to NOT choose Stanford."

"I don't know Brooke…"

"Trust me on this one. It's going to work. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 11

* * *

Nathan was sitting in third period on Friday, wondering where Haley was. It wasn't like her to miss school and she wasn't answering her cell phone. He would be the first to admit that things with Haley hadn't been the greatest since they'd slept together, again. But at the same time, they were still talking everyday, being friends. It killed him, only being her friend. But he wasn't sure if he knew how to be more than that to her anymore.

* * *

Peyton was sitting by herself at lunch, waiting, when she eyed a very determined Nathan walking towards her.

He sat down, "Have you talked to Haley?"

"Not since last night. But they were leaving early this morning."

"She didn't mention going anywhere."

"You're not her boyfriend," Peyton saw Nathan winced and almost wished she'd chosen different words, but knew that they were effective ones. "Haley doesn't have to ask your permission to go to California with Brooke."

"Why did she go to California with Brooke?"

"A college visit. She's still thinking about Stanford."

"Stanford? Really? But that's in…"

"California? Yeah, and it's been her dream school since like forever. I would think that having been her husband you would know that."

"But I didn't know that. Guess there are a lot of things I didn't know. I'm not looking at schools out there Peyton. Mine are all closer to home. She knows that."

Peyton shook her head at him, "Why should she care? When it comes time to decide in May, hell even in August, if you're still dragging your feet, what reason will she have to stay? Haley loves you Nathan, but she shouldn't have to put her entire life on hold waiting for you."

"Peyton…"

"What Nathan? It's the truth. Haley deserves to be happy, and she wants to be happy with you. But if she can't have you, she's going to have to search for happiness elsewhere."

"I want her to be happy."

"Then you need to make some decisions. Are you going to hold her tight and love her like you both deserve or let her go? You, and only you, can decide."

"But she's the one who threatened to call the cops on me."

"Nathan, that was a month ago, she was pissed and hurting, get over it already."

"I want her to stop hurting."

"Right now, you're the only one who can fix the pain."

* * *

Nathan spent the afternoon in a daze. All he could think about was Haley and what Peyton had said. He knew Peyton was right about being the only person who could stop Haley's hurting. But was she right in saying that being with him would stop her hurting? He couldn't keep Haley from her dreams again. And if Stanford is her dream…

His thoughts were interrupted, "And now for your next challenge." Mrs. Miller began walking around, handing out envelopes, "I want your responses at the start of class Monday. Have a great weekend," she added cheerfully looking at Nathan.

* * *

Sitting in the empty locker room after practice, Nathan stared at the envelope in his hands. Should he open it without her? She always makes him read it anyway. But it was a partner project and he needs her input. Would she be back in time?

Nathan finally decided to try calling Haley, she should be there by now. No such luck, he was once again sent straight to voice mail, "Hey Hales. Missed you today. Hope you're having fun, wondering when you'll be back. Miller gave us a new envelope today, and its due Monday. I haven't opened it yet. Please call me and we can talk about it."

* * *

Haley looked at Brooke after listening to his message, "Can't I just talk to him, real quick?"

"No. He needs to realize just how much he depends on you. And remember how much it hurts when you're not there."

"But he got a new envelope. I'm not about to let him kill our grade."

"Don't worry, he won't."

"How can you possibly know that Brooke?" Haley asked, exasperated.

Brooke chuckled and shook her head lightly, "Because I wrote the new challenge. Trust me, I thought this weekend out completely."

Haley eyed her, "Really?" though she knew Brooke had a way of convincing anyone to help her, "What does it say? You can really ease my mind here."

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Later that evening Peyton knocked on Nathan's bedroom door, "Hey, I just talked to Brooke."

He sighed, "I wish Haley would call."

"Yeah, she got your message, just before her phone died. Anyway, she wanted me to tell you she'll be back after school on Monday and to go ahead and do the envelope without her, she trusts you."

Nathan smiled momentarily, "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she couldn't believe that it's actually as beautiful as everyone always says."

Nathan sighed, trying not to let on that he was disappointed she didn't say anything about missing him. He reached for the envelope that had been sitting on his backpack, silently torturing him all evening.

"You haven't opened it yet?"

"No, we always do it together, no matter who takes it home. What if I screw this up Peyton?"

"It's just one small piece of the report Nathan. How much harm could you really do?"

"What if I pick the wrong answer? Haley could hate me for it."

"Oh good grief. It's just a damned project. She won't hate you."

"Peyton, these challenges have been a little too real for me. We really could get pregnant in college. Although, that would require us to get back together first, then actually go to the same college. We could really be facing that future broke and unemployed."

Peyton sat quietly listening, wishing she could tell him the truth. But she also knew the plan was working. He was WAY over-thinking everything.

"And our response," he continued, "to each challenge determines the next one. What if I make it worse?"

"Give me the damned envelope," Peyton snatched it from Nathan. She opened the envelope and read it silently to herself. She gasped and the paper fluttered to the floor as she covered her mouth in shock.

"What is it?" Nathan asked warily.

Peyton shook her head and whispered, "I can't say it."

Nathan slowly picked up the paper and froze when he read the neatly written print.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks bunches for all of the great reviews! I hope you like this new update, sorry for leaving you with the cliffhanger for so long. I'm not quite sure when the next update will be. I'm getting busy with report cards and what not, since we're done with school next week. But, once summer hits, hopefully I'll have lots of time to write!**

**Oh, and my last day is the 18th...same day at THE announcement! So, it's going to be a great day. That will probably affect my updates too...so continue wishing for good things!**

**Amanda :)

* * *

**

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 12

* * *

Nathan was now alone. Peyton had left hours ago. Even though it was only some made up reality, it still felt all too real. He read the slip of paper for what had to be the hundredth time.

_Haley is walking home after class and is hit by a car. Doctors are unsure if they will be able to save Haley's life, or that of her unborn child. Nathan must choose. If it comes down to it, do they fight harder to save his wife or his baby?_

Nathan knew Haley said she trusts him to do this on his own, but he couldn't, not this. This was too much. He picked up the phone and dialed Haley, once again reaching her voicemail.

"Haley, please call me. I can't do this one on my own. I need you. Please," and a tear dripped down his face.

Haley looked at Brooke with pleading eyes after listening to Nathan's newest message. "What did you put in that envelope? I could hear it in his voice Brooke, he's crying." Haley paced, "I don't think I like this plan. You were just supposed to get Nathan to be with me, not break him."

"It's going to work, and Nathan will be fine," Brooke's phone rang, "I'd better take this," she answered, "Hello."

"How could you!" Peyton screamed.

Brooke looked at Haley, "I'll be in the other room," then paused and snatched Haley's phone, "Don't want you to get any ideas."

Once in the other room she smiled, "Hi to you too."

"How could you?"

"I take it you read my little challenge."

"Oh yeah," Peyton paused, still seething, "And it's just plain mean. Nathan is going crazy. He wasn't even this depressed when Haley left for the tour. You'd think it was the real thing."

"Trust me, I know. Haley's given me play-by-play of his messages."

"How many?"

"Four, so far. But he has yet to tell her what it says. So, he hasn't broken yet."

"Does she know what it says?"

"Are you crazy?" Brooke eyed the doorway behind her. "Haley refuses to even visit Stanford. She sits around, waiting to hear his voice. If she knew, she'd he uncontrollable."

"I take it she hasn't told you her secret yet either?"

"No," Brooke scrunched up her face.

"Don't worry, she will."

"I know, I know." Brooke paused, "Look, I should get back to her. We're going to watch a movie before bed."

"Night Brooke."

"Night Peyton."

"So, tutor girl, what will it be? Comedy or romance?"

"How 'bout _Dude, Where's My Car?_ I need to get my mind off of my problems for a while.

* * *

Lying next to Brooke in the darkness long after their movie had ended, Haley spoke, "You think I'm dumb, don't you. For not going to check out Stanford."

"No, I don't think you're dumb tutor girl. I'm pretty sure you have a good reason. Even if it only makes sense to you."

"Tell me what you think Brooke."

"I think you love Nathan, no, sorry, I know you love him. And you're willing to do almost anything to be with him. But you don't want to be tempted by your dreams, which would once again take you away from him. But I think you need to remember your dreams. They all became dreams for a reason. And if Nathan truly wants to make this work, he will work with you to find a way to stay together. No matter how far apart the body is, the heart and spirit are always connected."

Haley sighed, "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for Brooke. God, I wish I'd thought of it. It sounds so much better than the real reason."

"Which is…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Yeah, going on three months now."

"And he doesn't know, does he? THIS is what Peyton was talking about when she said you need him."

"He can't know Brooke, not until he decides. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if we're together for the right reasons, or being trapped in a relationship like his parents were."

"But you two are nothing like them," Brooke argued, knowing it was the truth.

"Maybe not now, but they too were in love, once upon a time. But they married and stayed together because of Nathan. And none of them are the better for it."

"That's where you're wrong. Nathan is, because it brought him to you."

"Yeah, so I could break his heart, then have his baby, all before graduating from high school. Yay him."

"Don't give up hope yet. Our plan is still in motion, and I am still promising it will work."


	13. Chapter 13

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 13

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bed, phone in hand, looking at her, when Brooke woke up.

"Haley?"

"How could you do that to him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Nathan hasn't slept since opening the envelope."

"Really," a look of true concern flashed across Brooke's face.

"How many messages do you think he left last night?"

"Three?"

"Eight. One for each hour that we were sleeping."

"Haley, I had no idea. It was just supposed to get him thinking."

"Oh, he's thinking alright," she thrust the phone at Brooke, "But not always clearly. Listen to him."

Brooke's eyes opened in shock as she heard the first one.

"_Haley? Where are you? Are you avoiding me? Is Peyton lying to me? Did you leave again? I can't take it if you did. God, please just call me."_

"_Haley," he sniffed, "I need you, please call."_

"Haley, I'm sorry," Brooke began.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Skip ahead to the last one. The first one is nothing compared to the most recent."

"_Haley, God I need you so much. Why won't you talk to me? Why didn't you mention this trip? Have you left me again, this time without a word? What did I do? What can I do to fix it? I'll do anything. I can't do this on my own. I can't choose between my wife, the love of my life, and my unborn child. That's what you are Haley, the love of my life. Please give me another chance to prove that to you. I'm begging you."_

"I've already called Peyton. She confirmed that he has no idea that I'm really pregnant. She also filled me in on the exact contents of the envelope. She's going to try to get him to sleep. But I need to go home."

Brooke nodded, silently agreeing that maybe she'd taken this a little too far, "I'll call the airlines."

Brooke was just getting off the phone when Haley emerged from her shower, "The earliest we can leave is tomorrow morning."

"Brooke…"

"I just talked to Peyton. He's finally asleep. She took his phone and turned it to silence. You need to call him, and leave a message. But you can't confess anything yet, you need to keep him believing this is all very real and that you wanted to come out here."

"Why Brooke? He's going to know soon enough. And I think I know how he feels."

"Peyton said he was literally crazy. She said he reminded her of one of those people you always see in the movies in rehab. In the first stages of detox. He's not thinking clearly. He may just be at that point of saying anything to get what he thinks he needs. We need to make sure."

Haley sighed, but agreed. "Hey Nathan, I got your messages. Sorry I haven't been able to call, I've been really busy. I want you to know that I'm not mad anymore. Leaving was a last minute thing, I didn't think it would matter to you. But this was my chance to check out Stanford. God, it's just like I remember. Anyway, I'll tell you more about it at our next study session. Now, about the new challenge, don't worry about it so much. Remember, it's not real. We're not together, we're not in college, we're not pregnant, and I'm not dying. You're a smart man Nathan Scott, make a smart decision."

"Very well done Haley."

* * *

When Nathan woke up late that afternoon he found Peyton sitting at his desk, typing away on the computer. "Writing a novel over there?"

Peyton turned with a smile, "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Watching you."

"While I was sleeping? Seems a little creepy to me."

"Glad your sense of humor is back."

Nathan eyed her questioningly.

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

"Oh God, I was hoping that was just a nightmare."

"I wish for your sake that it was."

"So Haley's really in California, checking out Stanford?"

"Yeah," Peyton paused, "Oh! But she called while you were sleeping and left a message."

"Oh, okay," Nathan said nonchalantly as he stood, "I'll listen to it later. Right now, I need a shower."

Peyton looked at him, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I really need to shower."

"Nathan Scott!" she exclaimed. "In a matter of 10 hours you left 12 messages on her machine, begging her to call you. And now that she has, you're ignoring her?"

"She was ignoring me first," he put his hand up to stop her protest, "Even if she wasn't, she took her sweet time and called when it was convenient for her. And right now isn't convenient for me." And with that, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Once she was sure Nathan was in the shower, Peyton quickly dialed Brooke's number.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asked, putting Peyton on speaker phone so Haley could take part in the conversation.

"I think we could have a problem."

"Is he still freaking out?" Haley questioned.

"No, he's calmed down. But he's also done a complete turn around."

Haley looked at Brooke, "The message didn't help then?"

Peyton sighed, "He won't listen to it. Said Haley waited to call until it was convenient for her, so he'll wait until it's convenient for him to listen to it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What a stubborn ass."

"Brooke…" Haley began.

"Oh come on tutor girl. You know Nathan better than that. He was calling you non-stop, begging you to call. And now he won't take your call. You tell me what that's about."

"You're right, he's stubborn, sometimes too stubborn. But I think this is pride, something else I often think he has too much of sometimes. And he's probably trying to regain it, by not appearing weak in front of Peyton."

"This definitely calls for a change in plans. P. Sawyer, go watch after pride boy, and be ready when we get home tomorrow. But don't let him know that we're coming back early. Keep him believing that we're not due back until Monday afternoon."

"Will do," Peyton saluted and hung up.

"What's our new plan?" Haley asked, not sure if she really wanted to know or not.

"Come, sit down."


	14. Chapter 14

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 14

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is super short. But I felt it was necessary, and I liked how it concluded. I'm already hard at work on the next update. Hopefully it too will be up before the weekend is over.**

* * *

Nathan smiled as Haley walked towards him and she waved with an equally large smile. Frozen in place, he watched as she stepped off the curb, not seeing the oncoming car. "Haley!"

------FLASH--------

Nathan now sat nervously in the hospital waiting room surrounded by friends and family, awaiting any word on Haley.

"Mr. Scott," the doctor walked in.

"Yes," he stood and Peyton grasped his hand.

"Would you like to step into the other room with me?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, whatever you have to say can be said here," squeezing Peyton's hand he asked, "How is Haley?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, there was nothing we could do for your wife."

Nathan collapsed against the now standing Peyton and let out a sob.

"But we have high hopes for your daughter."

Nathan's head slowly lifted, "My daughter?"

"Yes. We estimated your wife to be at about 20 weeks. Your daughter will remain hospitalized until she meets our release guidelines for premature babies, but we have high hopes for her."

"I have a daughter," Nathan whispered.

"You may go see her when you're ready Mr. Scott."

-------FLASH-------

Nathan sat up in bed, 'It was just a dream,' he told himself. Haley's not dead, and she's not pregnant. Her words echoed in his hears, _"…We're not together, we're not pregnant…"_ To hear her say it really hit him. She was right, they're not together. And it's not her fault anymore. She tried, God how she tried. I'm to blame.

Once again, as he had before the dream, Nathan laid in bed, praying for sleep. Reaching for his cell phone he dialed his voicemail, again. Silently he listened to her message, again. He'd memorized it after the third or fourth time. Now he listened just to hear her voice.

He'd refused to listen to it with Peyton there, afraid he might cry again. But it had then been impossible to convince her that he was fine and she could go.

It had taken every ounce of his strength to walk into the bathroom pretending not to care that Haley had called.

Now he just wishes she'd call again, so that he could talk to her and profess his love to her.

* * *

Peyton arrived early the next day, "Hey sleepy head, didya get a good night's sleep?"

"I've had better."

"Care to share?"

"I'd rather not."

"Okay," Peyton pushed him over and sat next to him on the bed. "SO, what are we going to do today?"

"I have to make a decision about the challenge."

"Oh, you can do that tonight. Let's do something today to get your mind off it."

"I had a dream Peyton."

"Wow, really," she pretended to be shocked, "We all dream."

"Haley died Peyton. I stood frozen in place, unable to do anything, and watched her get hit by a car. And I don't think we were a couple."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because at the hospital, when the doctor told me she was dead, he also said they delivered our daughter, four months premature. And had we been together, I wouldn't have been shocked to learn that my wife was five months pregnant."

Peyton couldn't believe how much the real dream mirrored their current situation, "Well, it was just a dream. Don't fret over it."

"But that's just it Peyton. I felt a part of me die when he said Haley was gone. Like when I lost her to the tour. Only this time there was no chance for forgiveness."

"She's not dead Nathan. You can still fix things, if you want to."

"I do want to. I've always wanted to."

* * *

**Okay, so don't hate me. I know I still haven't resolved the cliffhanger from the last chapter, but I promise it's in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter, please review. :0)**


	15. Chapter 15

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 15

* * *

Peyton was sitting at her desk, working on her latest podcast when Brooke came bounding into the room, "Miss me friend?"

"You're back early!" Peyton stood to hug her, "Of course I did."

Brooke whispered, "Is he here?"

Peyton nodded towards the closet.

"Great, time for plan B."

"I don't think…"

"Of course we do," she hissed before flopping down on the bed. "I hate flying!" Brooke began. "There's never enough room for all my stuff. I can't believe they limit how many bags a person can have!"

"You were only gone for a weekend Brooke." Peyton had no clue what exactly plan B was, she just carried on the conversation.

"The food is horrible. I mean, really, we pay enough for the plane tickets, they could at least serve better food."

"Don't they just give peanuts?"

"Exactly! And I mean, really, peanuts? Those are so not filling." Brooke paused momentarily before continuing. "Then they squeeze you into the smallest seats ever and put you next to the dumbest people ever."

"Weren't you traveling with Haley?"

"No," Brooke sighed dramatically, "What whore abandoned me. She decided to stay."

"What? Why?" Peyton was truly shocked.

"Why else? To get away from Nathan. She figures she's just setting herself up for heartache, so why not lessen the pain and leave for college early."

Nathan, who'd been listening to the whole conversation, stepped out of the closet, "She did what!"

Brooke hissed in a breath, "Nathan."

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing I heard right."

"If you heard me tell Peyton that Haley's not coming back, then yes, you heard me right."

Nathan grasped Brooke's shoulders, "How could you let her make such a rash decision?"

"What's so rash about it? She has no reason to come back."

"What about school?"

"She has enough credits to graduate."

Nathan bit his tongue, "And me?"

A tear trickled down Brooke's cheek, "Haley said, and I quote, _'I can't do this anymore. I can't continue seeing him all day, everyday, knowing that our relationship seems to have come to a point where we will never be anything more than friends.'_ I tried Nathan, I really did, but her mind was already made up. I wasn't supposed to tell you. She said she'd call later this week."

"This cannot be happening," Nathan pulled out his phone and pressed his speed dial button for Haley.

Brooke pulled a phone out of her purse, just as it began to ring.

Nathan, who was now pacing, stopped when he heard the familiar ring tone. Turing he whispered, "I know that ring. _Elsewhere_, it was the song Haley first sang for me. She programmed her phone to use that tone when I call." He looked at Brooke who held out her hand to reveal Haley's phone.

"I'm sorry Nathan. She asked me to keep this. Haley said she'd call when she was ready."

Nathan took the phone, "I've gotta get out of here."

"Nathan, wait," Peyton grasped his arm, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

Peyton stood by the window and watched Nathan hurry out the front door. Turning to Brooke she crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it one bit."

"Have faith P. Sawyer. This plan is going to work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If this has not been ended in two hours, I'll end it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

An hour later, Brooke was painting her toes and Peyton was sketching an unknown baby when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Peyton. I need your help."

She looked at Brooke, pointed to the phone and mouthed, 'it's Nathan.' "Of course, anything."

"Could you meet me at the Rivercourt, and bring your dad's emergency credit card?"

"I'll be there in five." Peyton hung up and said to Brooke, "I'm meeting him at the Rivercourt."

"I'll stay here."

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the picnic table when he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Nathan?"

He turned, "Lucas."

"Don't run into you here very often anymore."

"Sorry, I know this is your spot."

"It's okay," Lucas sat net to Nathan, "How's Haley?"

"She misses you."

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't actually say it, but I can tell. Sometimes, in Lit, she just looks at you. Your friendship meant a lot to her."

"It meant a lot to me too."

"Did you know she's friends with Peyton, and Brooke, now?"

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah. And it's good for her. She never had girlfriends."

"Very true, but she had sisters."

"Yeah, you've met Taylor."

"Right. I don't know who's worse of an influence on her, Taylor or Brooke."

"Hey."

"Sorry, she's a great girl. I like Brooke, but she's a bad influence on Haley."

"There once was a time that I thought that about you."

Nathan shrugged the comment aside, "You, you were not a bad influence," Nathan paused. He couldn't believe, after everything that had happened, that he was sitting here, talking to Lucas. "Haley's not the only one who's missed you."

"Nathan, I didn't kill Dan. I didn't even try."

"I know."

"I just wanted him to leave the people I love alone, including you and Haley."

"I know Lucas, I know."

Lucas looked at him almost knowingly and let the topic drop, "How are you and Haley?"

"I think I've screwed up again Lucas. She left again."

"But she loves you. I see it in her eyes."

"Love isn't always enough. She went to California with Brooke for the weekend."

"Yeah, I know, to check out Stanford, and they're coming back tomorrow."

"Brooke came back early, but Haley isn't coming back. She said there's nothing left for her here. So she's going to start her life out there now."

"What did you do to her?" Lucas asked with anger.

Nathan smiled, Haley's best friend Lucas was back. "I'm afraid of having my heart broken again."

"But it happened anyway, didn't it."

Nathan saw Peyton pull up, "Not yet, I'm going to fix it."

He slid into Peyton's car, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

"Did you bring your dad's credit card?"

"Yes," she handed it to him. "What is this about? Where are we going?"

"You are taking me to the airport. I'm going to California to bring Haley home."

"Nathan?"

"I can't be without her Peyton. She is my everything, and I want to make sure she knows that."

"What if she decides to stay in California anyway?"

"Then I will know that our time together is over, and know I did everything I could."

"And if she comes back?"

"I'm going to make sure that everyday, Haley knows how much I love her."


	16. Chapter 16

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Okay, so I have to admit. After all the questions I had about Lucas and where he's been, I was surprised that not a single person commented on him being in the last chapter. Maybe people haven't missed him as much as they think! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And as usual, keep up the great reviews!

* * *

Nathan was standing in line at the ticket counter when he heard a small voice whisper his name. Turning, he saw her standing there, bags in hand. "Haley." He dashed towards her and swept her off her feet. Holding her tight Nathan smothered her with kisses. "I was so afraid Haley. I thought I'd lost you for good. Nathan paused as it all clicked, "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Brooke said you were in California."

"She said you would come."

"What?"

Haley smiled, "We should talk." Looking at Peyton, Haley asked, "Would you take my bags. I think we're going to walk."

Peyton glanced at Haley's stomach, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she linked arms with Nathan, "we'll be fine."

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked silently until they were away from the airport, and prying ears. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It was all Brooke."

"What was? Lying about you staying in California?" Nathan took deep breaths to maintain his composure.

"Well yeah, that. But also the trip, and the challenge. All of it was her idea," Haley knew he was angry.

"The challenge!" He released his connection with Haley. "And you just went along with it? Why? For what purpose?"

"Nathan…"

"I don't get it Haley. Why would she do this? Did you ask her to?"

"No!" Haley exclaimed. "Please, just listen." He remained silent, so she continued, "I've been trying so hard to get close to you again. But it seems as if you've put up a wall, and no matter what, I'll never get around that. And I guess I've gotten frustrated. Peyton decided that maybe you needed a friendly little push, so she enlisted the help of Brooke. Neither of us hand any idea just how elaborate her plan was. And you have to trust me when I tell you that I didn't even know there was a plan until after I agreed to go to California. And Brooke just told me she was going to have Peyton remind you that I might leave, which I'd never do again, and that you do love me."

"I never needed to be reminded of my love for you Haley. It's because of that love that it hurt so much when you left."

"Then why aren't we together now? I told you seven months ago that I wasn't going anywhere."

"But what about Stanford Haley? That's your dream, just like Duke is mine."

"Dreams change Nathan. And just like my music, Stanford wouldn't mean anything without you."

"But Haley…"

"Damn it Nathan! Do you want me to leave? Is that it?"

"Haley…"

"No. if that is what you want, I'll go. I understand now. You want a reason to stay mad, because you don't know how to be happy. So you've just been waiting for me to screw up." Haley's pace quickened as she tried to put distance between them. Then she stopped and stared at him, "Well you know what, your wait is over. I've screwed up big time."

"Haley," he reached for her, wanting desperately to pull her close. He didn't need to know whatever mistake she'd thought she'd made. "I…"

She yanked away from him, "I'm pregnant Nathan. Is that a big enough mistake for you?" Haley tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to cascade down her face. This was NOT how she imagined telling him. "Now you can go back to hating me and living your life, and I'll go on with mine. See ya around." She momentarily watched the reality sink in before turning away.

Reaching for her phone, she decided to call Peyton to come get her. Damn it," she swore out loud, remembering Brooke had her phone. "Guess I'm walking."

Nathan watched Haley walk away as her words sunk in. She's pregnant. We're going to have a baby. The pure thought of that excited him. While he definitely hadn't thought they'd have kids so soon, he'd dreamt of having kids with Haley. But wait, as she's pointed out, we're not together. And she's not pressuring me to take responsibility. She doesn't want my help. Who am I kidding, she doesn't need my help. He watched as Haley dug through her purse then stomped her feet in frustration. Pulling out his phone he called Peyton, "Hey, could you come get Haley?"

"Oh my god Nathan, did something happen?"

"No, she's fine," he paused.

"Nathan?"

"Well, not exactly fine, but she no longer has a desire to walk home."

"What happened?"

He sensed the concern in her voice, and wondered who it was for, "I think we just officially broke up."

"She told you, didn't she?"

"That she's pregnant? Yes, right before telling me to go on living my life, while she does her thing, and she'll see me around."

Peyton sighed, how did she know that things weren't going to go well. Damn it. "Where is she?"

Nathan gave her the location and hung up.

* * *

He was in relatively the same spot when his own ride arrived. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Lucas looked at him, "Not a problem, though, your call did surprise me."

"I know, but I felt after earlier…"

"Yeah, I know, and like I said, it's fine. So, since I'm picking you up, I'm guessing your plan didn't go as planned."

Nathan let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, guess you could say that."

"So what happened?"

"I went to the airport, planning to fly to California. But Haley was at the terminal, waiting for me."

"Did you tell her that you love her?"

"Not exactly. I swept her into my arms and told her I was afraid of losing her again. Then I asked her what she was doing here."

Lucas grimaced.

"Actually, that's not where it all went wrong. She said we needed to talk, then went on to tell me how they set me up this weekend – right down to her waiting at the airport. All with thanks to Brooke. And Peyton – who decided I needed a push. Then Haley accused me of waiting for her to screw up."

"You have though, haven't you?"

"Maybe a little. Anyway, then she told me she did. So now I can go on with my life and she'll go on with hers."

"And you just let her go? What did she do?"

"I didn't let her go. She walked away."

"You didn't tell me what she did."

"It's not really what she did, it's more like what we did," Nathan took a deep breath, "She's pregnant Lucas."

"She's…"

Nathan put up his hand, "Please, I don't need your judgment. But Haley needs you."

"Nathan, this is feeling a little too familiar for me."

"Lucas, please, this is not the same thing, I won't let it be. But she needs her best friend right now. And I need my brother to be there for her, while I figure out how I can be."

"Under one circumstance."

"Anything."

"Please tell me you truly want to be a part of this baby's life."

"More than anything Lucas. Even if, god forbid, I can't be part of Haley's."

* * *

Haley opened her apartment door and walked a way, "So which one blabbed? Peyton or Brooke?"

Lucas followed her into the room and shut the door, "Actually, it was Nathan."

"Nathan? What, you two are friends again?" She chuckled, "Guess it's only fitting."

"How so?"

"Well, I forced you to be friends with Nathan. And now that I've alienated both Scott brothers, Nathan is forcing you to be friends with me. Who'da thought. I don't need your pity."

"Haley, you can't push everyone away."

"I'm not pushing everyone away."

"Just Nathan."

"And you."

"Right, and me."

Standing at the breakfast bar, Haley crossed her arms, "Let's get one thing straight right now. I'm not your mom, you're NOT Keith, and Nathan's NOT Dan."

"I never said…"

"No, but you were thinking it. But there's one BIG difference. I'm the one who walked away."

"He loves you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Haley finally sat next to him, "Because Lucas," she laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't know that love is enough."

"What do you mean?"

Haley raised her head to look at him, "I've never ONCE doubted his love for me. But I can't say the same about his desire to be with me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we're not together Luke. And we haven't been together for 10 months."

"Well, you've obviously 'been' together sometime in there."

"Shut up."

"He wants to be with you, and the baby."

Haley pushed herself away from him and stood, "And that is why I was waiting to tell him."

"Because you don't want him to be part of his child's life?"

"No, I didn't want him with us out of obligation, out of fear of being like Dan. I wanted him to be with me, us, because it's what he wants." Haley now had her back to him once again.

Lucas stood and walked to the door, "I'm going to go, since you obviously want to be left a lone. But I'm going to leave you with this thought, Nathan was ready to fly to California because he wants to be with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews. Several people were mad at Haley, and one person even went far enough to say that she's pissing them off. And I had to admit, she's been pissing me off too! But, hopefully that will change! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And as usual, keep up the great reviews!

* * *

Haley sat at the back of class Monday morning, watching Nathan. She'd spent a restless night thinking about their situation. And to what Lucas had said, and decided that she needs to talk to Nathan.

She walked up behind him after class and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the parking lot."

Nathan watched in shock as she sauntered out of the classroom. He looked across the room at Peyton who just shrugged.

* * *

20 minutes later Nathan found Haley sitting cross-legged on the hood of his car in the parking lot.

She looked at her watch, "Did you get lost?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. I was sitting in second period, and after 10 minutes I realized you meant now. Then I had to find an excuse to get out of class."

Haley patted the hood and scooted over, "So what did you tell oh wonderful Mr. R?"

"I made like I was going to vomit and ran out of there."

"Ewww, you better not get me sick mister."

"You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you for telling Lucas."

"I was surprised he didn't kill me."

"I was surprised that you were the one who told him. I didn't realize you two were on speaking terms."

"It kinda just happened yesterday. We were in the right place at the right time."

Haley turned so she was looking at Nathan, "I owe you an apology, most importantly for yesterday, but also for the last few months."

"Haley…"

"Please Nathan, just let me do this. I blame it all on the hormones," she said nonchalantly and smiled, "Seriously. Anyway, I didn't mean to go off on you yesterday and start yelling. But everything I said was true. Everyday since you got back from High Flyers I've felt like you were just waiting for me to screw up, so that you'll have a new reason to keep your distance."

"I'm sorry too Hales," he wiped a tear from her cheek, "and your outburst yesterday got me thinking. And you're right, while I wasn't purposely trying to push you away, my subconscious was keeping its distance."

"Do you know why I was afraid to tell you about the baby? Because I was afraid of what you would do."

"Haley," it was Nathan's turn to cry, "I'm not my dad. I would've stood by you, not matter what."

"Exactly, and that's what scared me."

"I don't get it. Why is that bad?"

"Because I don't want you to end up resenting me, or our child, because of what you may have given up. I wanted you to choose to be with me because that's what you want, not because that's what you thought was right. And no matter what you said, I think a small part of me would always wonder. I don't want to be like your parents."

Nathan clasped Haley's hands in his, "we will NEVER be like them." He then dropped her hands and pulled her body against his, "I chose you Haley. I was ready to fly to California to be with you Haley."

"I know," Haley sobbed against his chest.

After a few moments of silence, Nathan braved to ask her, "So where does this leave us Haley?"

She looked at him, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, what if we skip the rest of our classes, and try to figure it out."

Haley kissed his cheek before sliding off the hood of his car, "I'd like that."

Nathan smiled, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

After much debate, the duo ended up at Haley's apartment. While it wasn't exactly neutral territory these days, it was the only place they could think of that would keep them warm – now that December had arrived, so had the cold weather. But the apartment would also guarantee them privacy.

Upon their arrival, Haley unlocked the door, but Nathan was the gentleman and let her enter first.

"Are you sure about this Nathan? I'd be fine out on the beach."

"I'm no longer doubting that." He walked over to the thermostat, "Damn! No wonder it's so cold in here. You don't have the heat on."

"That's because I'm not cold."

"This, coming from the same girl who cranked up the heat and stole my sweatshirts everyday last winter."

She chuckled, "So what's your point."

"Is it because of the pregnancy?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave the heat off, but only if you have one of my hoodies hiding somewhere."

Haley smiled sheepishly, "On the bed."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief at how she'd changed and went to the bedroom to retrieve it. Coming back out he began, "You're too hot to turn the heat on, but you'll sleep in a sweatshirt?" He pulled it over his head.

Haley walked up to him, encased her hands in the front pocket of the sweatshirt and whispered, "Nothing but the sweatshirt…and panties." She kissed him lightly.

"Mmmm…Haley," he returned the kiss, "That vision alone…"

"Eww…" Haley playfully slapped him, "I do NOT want to hear that."

"Hey, there's no need for porn this time," Nathan smirked.

"Oh yeah," Haley kissed him again, and then pushed him away, "Argh!"

Confused, Nathan looked at her and asked, "What's going on?"

"We came here to talk."

Nathan kissed her again, "We are talking."

"And making out…which isn't getting us anywhere."

"It might get us to the bedroom…" Nathan snickered as she rolled her eyes. He walked to the sofa and sat down, "Does this mean we can't touch either?"

Haley sat next to him, "Of course not."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her, "So what are we going to do?"

"I'd say take things slow, but that never seems to work for us."

"Yeah, we don't really do slow, do we?"

Haley shook her head and scrunched up her nose, "No."

"So we've agreed not to go slow. Sooo…what about me moving back in here?"

Haley's gaze shot towards him.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Don't take it the wrong way. That's definitely where we need to be, and where I want us to be. But I don't think we're there yet."

"Just testing the water. And it's cool."

"Good," Haley placed a light kiss on his lips.

Nathan returned the kiss and began laughing.

"What?"

"You said no making out, yet you're the one who keeps starting it."

Haley pouted.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah."

Nathan pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. He scooted her forward and slid behind her, lying on the sofa. Then he eased her down next to him.

"I like this," Haley whispered.

"So do I," his arm was now draped across her waist and a hand rested on Haley's abdomen, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

"Can I ask how it happened?"

"Well, when a guy and a girl…"

"Shut up. I meant, I thought you were on birth control."

"I was when we were married."

"But we're still married."

"Yeah, but only in the legal sense."

"Okay, that's fair."

"While I was on tour, I needed to cut expenses. It was the easiest, and most logical, thing to eliminate. Then when I came home, it was obvious that I still wouldn't need it. So I just never renewed my prescription."

"Do you have morning sickness?"

The concern in his voice put Haley's heart at ease, "No, I've been pretty lucky."

"Yeah? That's good."

"But I'm going to get fat. Especially if I keep eating like, like, well, like you."

Nathan mocked pain, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No," Haley elbowed him, "But you play basketball and stuff. I just sit around on my ass."

"You're not going to get fat."

"Actually, yeah, I am."

"That's not fat Haley," he wasn't sure if she was upset about this, or just making an observation, "That's just, um, stretching to make room for the little person growing inside of you."

"What am I, a balloon?"

"Haley…"

"I'm just kidding. I don't care. I just like it when you try to flatter me."

Nathan nodded in acknowledgement, "So do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. I don't want to know."

"What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy. You?"

"The same. But I'd like a healthy little girl."

"Why?"

"Cause she'll look just like her mommy."

"Awww…" Haley slowly ran her thumb over the top of his hand. "Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet. But she'll be ecstatic."

"You think so? I still remember the last time we surprised her."

"She was in a different place then. But now, she's one of our biggest supporters."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I stayed here that first night, I lied to her about where I was, because I didn't want to get her hopes up."

Haley giggled, remembering that night, and at the thought that Nathan had to lie to his mom about sleeping with his wife, "What did you tell her?"

"That I fell asleep watching a movie at Peyton's."

"Should I be jealous?" She couldn't help but giggle again.

"No. But my mom wigged out, saying something about that being no way to get my wife back."

"She really has changed, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has, and it's nice."

"When do you plan to tell her?"

"Today or tomorrow."

"Do you want to do it together?"

"No. She'd be too excited about you being there – and probably try to kick me out right then."

Haley laughed, "We can't have that."


	18. Chapter 18

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 18

Author's Note: You guys rock! Thanks for all of the great reviews. Enjoy this chapter! I have some errands to run now, but I don't work at all today, so I'll be working on the next chapter, and others. So definitely expect another update before the day is done! And as usual, keep up the great reviews!

* * *

Haley woke up and kissed Nathan.

"That was a nice nap."

"I thought so too. But, school's over, so I'm guessing we won't be alone much longer."

"We can ignore them."

"Peyton and Lucas maybe, but Brooke? Have you ever tried to ignore her?"

"All the time."

"Did it ever work?"

"Once or twice," he smiled. "We could turn off our phones."

"You're impossible," she kissed him again, "But maybe you should go."

"What. Why?"

"So you can tell your mom. And so I can go to work."

"Actually, I think she's working tonight."

Haley smiled, "Then I'll get to see for myself what she thinks."

"How about if I drop you off, then I'll come back around dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Okay then. Let's go," he grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

Haley stopped, "Hold it right there mister."

"What now?"

"Leave the sweatshirt."

"But it's mine, and I'm sure you have another one hidden somewhere."

Haley shrugged, "maybe, maybe not. But I like that one."

Nathan peeled off the sweatshirt, "Here you go." He kissed her.

She kissed him back, "Thank you."

* * *

Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas sat at a table in the corner of the café. When Haley approached them with coffee Brooke whispered, "So are you back together?"

Haley nodded and smiled.

Lucas reached out and patted her hand, "That's great."

Peyton asked, "Does Deb know?"

"Do I know what?" Deb walked out of the kitchen.

Haley's eyes grew big.

"How much Haley misses Nathan," Brooke interjected.

Haley glared at Brooke, but then mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Deb wrapped an arm around Haley, "I've tried to talk to him. But well, you know how stubborn he can be."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"So am I."

* * *

Later that night, Deb smiled when she saw her son walk into the café. She watched silently as he eyed Haley.

"Hi mom."

"Nathan, what a surprise," she glanced at Haley, hoping he was her to see his wife, "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Okay, sure. What's going on?"

"Well, I've done something, and you might not like it too much."

Deb's voice rose, "You better not be dating another girl."

Haley had to stifle a laugh in the background.

Nathan looked at his mom in shock, "what? No. I love Haley."

"What was that?"

"Mom…"

"What," she hissed, "she might not have heard you."

"Stop it."

"Can't blame me for trying. Now, what did you do?"

"Well, remember that night a few months ago when I told you I fell asleep at Peyton's?"

"Yeah," Deb responded hesitantly.

"I lied. I wasn't at Peyton's. I had a study date with Haley and spent the night there."

"What! That's great! But why lie?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way, and get super excited. But we didn't get back together."

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"But something did happen that night mom." He watched her gaze shift to Haley momentarily. "Haley's pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. She's your wife. These things are supposed to happen."

"But not while we're still in high school."

Deb grinned, "Well, most people don't get married in high school either, so what did you expect. Don't worry, it'll be okay. But please, tell me you guys are back together."

"We're working on it."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't kick me out yet."

Deb laughed, "Of course not."

Haley slowly approached, and Nathan pulled her close. "You don't hate me for ruining your son's life, again, do you?"

"What? Oh, no, I was wrong back then Haley. You've only made his life better. I know how much you love each other. I can see it in both your eyes. And I'm happy that you're working things out."

"Thanks Deb."

"They know, don't they?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Nathan looked at them, confused. "Who knows what?"

Haley smiled, "Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton were here earlier."

"Gotcha."

"So, when is my grandbaby due to grace us with his presence?"

"About a week after graduation."

"He's one lucky kid." Seeing Nathan and Haley's questioning her she finished her thought, "He has parents who love each other, and him, very much."

"Thanks mom. So, you obviously think it's going to be a boy."

"Of course. The Scott men don't seem to know how to make little girls."

Nathan and Haley laughed and he said, "I have a feeling that's going to change."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I want your input. Do you think they should have a boy or a girl?**


	19. Chapter 19

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 19

Author's Note: Okay, so you'll notice with this chapter I'm changing a minor detail. I realized that she needs to be showing more than what she has been in the last few chapters, so let's go with that. In this chapter, Haley will make reference to her expanding waistline and a need for new clothes. I knew that didn't mesh correctly with the last few chapters, and those kind of things annoy me, so I wanted to address it. Hope that doesn't bother you.

And as usual, keep up the great reviews!

* * *

The next day after classes and tutoring Haley walked into her apartment and stopped, in shock. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Nathan, who she hoped was finished with practice. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is practice over?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to come see you. Is everything okay?"

"Ummm…I just got home, and someone's been in here Nathan."

"You've been robbed? Get out of there Haley."

"No, actually just the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

Haley ran her fingers softly over the frame of the brand new crib sitting in her living room, "You should see this stuff Nathan. It's like the baby fairy has been here."

"The baby fairy?"

"We've got furniture and clothes and blankets…I could go on and on."

"This smells of my mom."

"But how'd she get in?"

"Probably sweet talked Joe until he agreed."

"This is crazy."

"So, did she buy boy stuff or girl stuff?"

"It's mostly gender neutral, she must've really been listening."

"Let me call her. I'll be there soon."

* * *

When Nathan arrived he let out a low whistle when he saw all the stuff, "Damn." 

"You're telling me. Where am I going to put all of this?"

"We've got plenty of time. We'll find a spot."

"So what did your mom say?"

"That on your café wages and my non-existent job we'd never be able to buy everything we need. And once she started, she couldn't stop. She also said you can return anything you don't like, or with the bedding and stuff for a pattern you like better."

"This is still crazy. Doesn't she know about baby showers?"

Nathan chuckled, "She probably didn't care. But this makes it all very real, doesn't it."

"This, and my expanding waistline. Can I raid your closet?"

"Even if I said no, you'd do it anyway wouldn't you."

Haley kissed him, "Of course. But I thought I'd ask."

"So hey, I was wondering, have you been going to the doctor?"

"Not since I found out I was pregnant."

"Haley…"

Don't even start. I have an appointment tomorrow."

Nathan grinned, "Can I come?"

Haley nodded, "I was going to invite you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, "We get to see the baby tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, which do you want to do first? Help me organize this mess, or take me to raid your closet?"

"How 'bout I take you to dinner, then we'll go raid my closet. And after that, I'll bring you back here and you can tell me where to put everything."

* * *

After dinner Haley waved to Deb as they went up to Nathan's bedroom. While Nathan sat on the bed, Haley went straight for his dresser drawers. 

"You were serious, weren't you?"

"Hell yeah. Why else would I want to come here?"

Nathan slid up behind her and kissed the nape of her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haley giggled and turned to face him. "Mmm…that's nice. But we could've done that at my place."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmmm." She pushed him away, "But right now I need clothes." She turned back to the dresser.

"You know, I don't remember the dresser being mentioned."

"So that's why you agreed. Well, I need pants, not shirts." Haley pulled out a pair of his warm-up pants and slipped out of her jeans.

Nathan's eyes opened wide, "What are you doing?"

"Um, trying on these pants. Honestly." She turned her head and grinned at him. "You're horrible. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Nathan watcher her happily. Things were finally good with them again, and now she was carrying his child, their child. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Through the mirror, Haley eyed him watching her, "What are you thinking?"

"How lucky I am. And how cute your little tummy looks."

"Nathan…"

"No, I'm serious. That's our baby. And quite frankly, it's sexy."

Haley laughed it off, "Whatever."

Nathan continued to watch as Haley first folded down the waist of his pants, and then rolled up the legs. "Haley…"

"What do you think?"

"I've always loved seeing you in my clothes, but how many times did you roll up the pants?"

"Does it really look that bad?"

"I'm sorry."

Haley sat next to him, "Its okay." She kissed him, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Why I don't you just buy new clothes? I'm sure Brooke could love to take you shopping."

"Nathan, I can't afford new clothes. I can barely afford the apartment."

"We'll ask my mom for help."

"We can't do that Nathan. She's already helped way too much."

"Then I'll quit basketball and get a job."

"You can't quit basketball Nathan. It's your life."

"No, it was my dad's life. You and this baby are my life."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so opinion time again. Should they ask Deb for help, or should Nathan quit basketball?**


	20. Chapter 20

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 20

* * *

Haley sat patiently on the examination table while they waited for the doctor. She smiled at Nathan who was nervously sitting in a nearby chair. "Are you excited?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I think you look cute. Fiddling with that magazine and your legs bouncing."

Their conversation was cut short as Haley's doctor entered the room, "Haley Scott?"

"Yes," Haley glanced at Nathan and they shared a smile.

"I'm Dr. Brown. Now, I see on your chart that this is your first prenatal check-up. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Haley responded again.

Dr. Brown pulled out her sonogram cart, "How far along do you believe you are?"

"Between three and four months."

"That's good. Now, if I can have you lie back, I'd like to take a peek at your baby." The doctor pulled a blanket up over her legs and lifted her gown, exposing her stomach. "This may be a little cold." She turned to Nathan briefly, "Would you like to join your wife over here Mr. Scott? We're about to see your baby."

Nathan nodded and strode to Haley's side. She reached out and grasped his hand, smiling.

"How have you been feeling Haley?"

"Good. I haven't had any morning sickness."

"Any soreness, or tenderness?"

"Not much. But I know that my breast have been a little tender at times."

"That's normal. And it will continue. Your body is naturally preparing itself for breastfeeding." She ran the sonogram wand across Haley's abdomen. "Let's see if we can get a good look." She paused, "Listen, can you hear that?"

Nathan and Haley nodded.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." She moved the wand again, "Wait."

Nathan's heart instantly became lodged in his throat, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Scared, Haley looked at him, and then at the doctor, "It sounds different. What's wrong with our baby?"

Dr. Brown smiled, "There's nothing to be worried about. The difference in sound is because we're picking up a second heartbeat."

"Our baby has two hearts?" Nathan asked.

Dr. Brown chuckled, "No Mr. Scott. There are two babies."

"Wow, two babies," Haley whispered, looking at Nathan, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Mrs. Scott. Now, with twins it's harder to determine the sex of both babies. Would you like to know?"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other, "No."

"Very well. Now, that's all for today, but I'd like to see you again in a month. Just go ahead and make an appointment with my receptionist."

"Thank you Dr. Brown."

She nodded, "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Scott."

* * *

Sitting in Nathan's car outside the doctor's office, Haley looked at Nathan, "I'm scared."

Nathan grasped her hand, "It's going to be okay."

"You're not scared?"

"Shitless. But we're together. And we'll be okay."

"How can we afford two babies Nathan? How are we going to fit everything we need for two babies in our apartment?"

Nathan smiled, she'd referred to it as THEIR apartment. "We'll find a new place to live. But you need to stop thinking so much."

Haley sighed, "Fine. So what do we do now?"

"You, are going to meet Brooke and Peyton at the mall, as planned. And I'm going to go to your place and put things away, since you distracted me last night and I didn't finish."

Haley giggled, "If that's what you need to believe."

* * *

"Twins!" Brooke squealed.

"I know, can you believe it?"

Peyton smiled, "This is great. You two are going to be great parents."

"Thanks Peyton, that means a lot to me."

Peyton smiled and nodded.

Brooke eyed Haley, "So Deb really gave you her credit card?"

Haley nodded, "She said I should treat myself."

"Yay!" she clasped her hands together, "This is going to be fun!"

"Don't get any crazy ideas Brooke. I'm just getting the basics."

"The basics, right."

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks and laughed.

* * *

When the mall closed that night, Haley looked at the three measly bags she held, "This must be a new record. I shopped for four hours with Brooke Davis, with unlimited funds, and I only bought 10 things."

"This is so NOT my fault," Brooke pouted. "They don't make cute clothes for pregnant women."

"Brooke, I liked a lot of those clothes." She silently thought to herself, I'm coming back tomorrow and getting some of them.

"Tutor-wife, those clothes are for like, boring married women."

"I am a boring married woman."

"No, you're not. You're a HOT married woman. And pregnant or not, you should still look hot."

"Either way, if I ever have to try on another piece of clothing, it'll be too soon."

Brooke gasped, "I just had the greatest idea."

"As long as it doesn't involve trying on more clothes…"

"Not right away."

"Brooke…" Haley whined.

"No, hear me out. What if I were to make you maternity clothes? You'll be the hottest pregnant mom ever."

"I would like that," Haley said. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't go back and get those clothes.

"Great, I'll get started right away."

* * *

When Haley walked into her apartment after shopping she groaned, "Nathan, you didn't put anything away."

"Maybe not, but I did move stuff so we can see the TV now."

"You and that TV, honestly. You promised you would put things away."

"I was, but then my mom stopped by."

Haley covered her eyes, "Please tell me she didn't distract you like I did."

Nathan threw a stuffed bear at her, "That is SO wrong."

She giggled and picked up the bear before plopping down next to him. "So what did your mom want?"

"Her credit card back."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him, "So what did she really want?"

"To help us."

"She's already doing too much."

"I told her the same thing."

"But…"

"She insisted that I hear her out. She says there's no pressure to accept."

Haley took a deep breath, "Okay, lay it on me."

"She wants us to move into the house."

"What!"

"Yeah, that's how I reacted too. But, I guess she's been thinking about selling the house. She was just waiting for us to get back together."

Haley smiled, "You were right. She was going to kick you out."

"I told ya."

"Nathan, we can't afford to buy the house."

"Again, I told her the same thins."

"Then I don't get it, why are we even talking about it?"

"Because she wasn't offering to sell us the house, at least not in the conventional way."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Haley, we both know that this apartment is too small for everything that a baby needs. And now, two babies."

"I know, but…"

"She doesn't need the money she would get from selling the house. She just doesn't need something that big. She's going to move to the beach house, since it's smaller."

"Nathan, we can't freeload off your mom for the rest of our lives. I don't want to set that example for our children."

"We'd be paying rent, the same as what you're paying now, with nothing extra for utilities. And she'll put the money towards buying the house outright someday, if that's what we decide to do."

"But what about my lease?"

"Mom said she would talk to Joe. She already knows he doesn't have any two bedrooms available."

"You're really contemplating this, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But what about college Nathan?"

"We can spend a few years in California."

"I meant Duke."

"I don't care about Duke."

"I've already told you, you're not quitting basketball."

"Haley, the NBA would keep me away from you and our kids. And I don't want that. I'm thinking about going into coaching."

"I think that's a great idea, but are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"So are we really going to do this?"

"Only if you want to Hales."

"I do Nathan, I do," she kissed him. We're going to have a house, she thought excitedly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to give kudos to Bridget, Kellie, Kelsey, and Scooby23 for guessing twins. I'm not going to reveal anything about the sex of either baby, but I wanted to congratulate them! I'd already decided on twins…and the sex...before posing the question. I just wanted your input. I also want to thank deli41321 for suggesting that Brooke make Haley some maternity clothes…that thought had never crossed my mind! 


	21. Chapter 21

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 21

* * *

Since Haley had already paid December's rent, and Nathan had forever ago paid the last month's rent, it was decided they would spend January moving. And while it took three weeks to get Deb completely moved out, it only took two days to get Haley moved in.

After wandering around the house the first morning, Haley found Nathan fixing breakfast in the kitchen. "I don't think I ever truly realized how big this house is."

Nathan cocked his head, "Really?"

"It's just so empty without all of the furniture."

"We could've kept stuff."

"But I want it to be our stuff, don't you?"

"Of course," Nathan walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck, "So, what are you tackling first?"

"Getting you transferred to the master bedroom."

"Oh yeah," Nathan grinned, "we could take care of that right now," He grabbed her hand.

"Nathan, I'm serious."

"So am I," he pulled her close again and kissed her.

"Mmmm," Haley savored the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"But if we plan on getting anything done in this house before I'm too pregnant to help we need to limit playtime to bedtime."

"Fine," Nathan pouted. "I can help you with that too."

She smiled, "That would be nice."

"Lets have some breakfast and then we'll get to work."

"What are you making us?"

"Eggs and toast."

"Do you think they like eggs and toast?"

"I hope so. Because that's all their daddy knows how to make."

* * *

Haley stood in the middle of Nathan's childhood bedroom, "What goes first?"

"You mean we're taking more than my clothes?" He opened a drawer and removed a stack of t-shirts. Looking at her he dropped them in a laundry basket.

She looked at him in shock, "Of course, I mean, all of this is yours," Haley spread her arms and turned, "Besides all these trophies and posters must go if we're going to make it our baby's room."

Nathan smiled, he loved being reminded that he and Haley were going to be parents. "Why don't you take care of the clothes, and I'll figure out what to do with the rest."

Haley kissed him quickly, "I'm glad you're helping me."

"Yeah, me too," he ran his fingers gently first over a basketball trophy, then a framed photograph of him with his parents. He decided to go for the stuff on his walls first.

Slowly he removed the posters, one by one rolling them up and placing them in a box for the basement. Taking down his stereo he put that in a separate box of things for their bedroom.

* * *

Haley finished with the clothes in his closet and stopped in the doorway, surprised that he already had everything boxed up. She didn't think she had taken that long. Opening her mouth to speak, she promptly closed it, watching him pull a box from under his bed. Her heart soared as she saw the things in the box that he gently fingered. The things were hers. Things she'd been unable to find upon retrieving her things from storage.

Nathan stood and placed the box on his bed with the rest. He would let Haley decide what to do with the things in this box, they were after all hers. Grabbing the box for the basement he exited the room, oblivious to her watching him.

* * *

By the time Nathan had relocated all of his boxes to the appropriate rooms, Haley was done with the clothes from his dresser as well. She sat on his bed, legs crossed, waiting for him to return.

Nathan grinned at the sight as he reentered the room, "What's next?"

"Now comes the heavy lifting."

Haley, you're 5 months pregnant. You're not doing any heavy lifting."

"Nathan, you can't move the dresser, or the bed, or the mirror all by yourself."

"I get it, you think I'm a wimp."

"Nathan…"

"Just kidding. I'll call Lucas."

"Nathan…."

"Oh, stop arguing. Lucas will come over, help me clear out this room, and then we'll move up the baby stuff."

"Baby stuff," she sighed, "We don't even have everything we need yet."

"Actually, we do. It just needs to be delivered. Mom called and ordered duplicates of the things we'll need two of. And she tracked down your parents."

Haley's eyes grew big, "She did?"

"Yeah, and she said she's sorry. She thought they knew. But she was afraid of stepping on toes, buying things the way she is. I guess they told her to buy the things needed, and they'll pay her back for what they can."

"Where were they?"

"Ironically enough, California. They said they'd leave this morning to come see us. But it's going to be at least a week."

"They're coming here? In a week? But the house isn't ready. They can't see it like this. Where's Lucas? Why isn't he here yet?"

Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Hales. Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine. Lucas isn't here because I haven't called him yet. We have a week Hales. Get Peyton and Brooke to come over and it'll be fine. Besides, your parents don't expect much. They know we're still in high school and can't afford anything." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Nathan. Now, go call Lucas," she kissed his cheek and bounded out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked into the kitchen after finishing up the library and found broke looking at a box. She groaned, "Not another one. I thought the last one was the last one."

"It was the last box of books. This one is definitely not books. It seems to be more of a, well, a scrapbox."

Haley walked closer and questioned, "A scrapbox? Like garbage?"

"No, like a scrapbook, but in a box," Brooke rolled her eyes, like it was the most logical thing.

Haley thought for a moment, "It must be Nathan's, all of my stuff is accounted for. What's in it?"

"Looks like keepsakes of your time together, before everything."

Close enough now, Haley peeked into the box, "This is the box Nathan kept under his bed. I'll wait and we'll go through it together after dinner. Speaking of my wonderful husband, do you know where he is?"

"Last I knew, he was going to see if Peyton was done painting the bedroom, but that was a while ago."

"I'll go see what's keeping them. Why don't you order dinner, pizza or something."

"Chinese?"

Haley scrunched up her nose, "The babies don't like Chinese," she rubbed her belly, "I'll be glad when I can eat that, among other things again."

"I'll order pizza and drag Lucas out of the basement. You go get Nathan and Goldilocks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs Nathan sat on the bed in his and Haley's room, "The nursery looks great."

Peyton turned, "I didn't hear you come in. It's not too much?"

"It's perfect Peyton. The jungle theme was a great choice. Boy and or girl the room is beautiful. I couldn't decide which I like more, the elephant of the giraffe."

"Was the lion too much?" Peyton asked, knowing the truth.

Nathan patted the bed and motioned for her to join him, "No, the lion is adorable, as is the lioness and her two cubs, but there was something about the giraffe and elephant. I do have to ask, why don't the cubs have faces?"

Peyton's smile grew and she joined him on the bed, "How closely did you really look at the animals?"

"I dunno. I just stood in the doorway and looked around. Why?"

"That would explain why the lioness wasn't immediately your favorite, and why you didn't notice the monkey."

Nathan chuckled, "There's a monkey too?"

"Two actually, let's just hope Brooke and Lucas don't break-up."

"What do they have to do with monkeys?"

"Each animal in there represents a member of our 'family.' And if you look closely, hopefully you can tell."

"Brooke and Lucas are the monkeys," he smiled.

"Yes. I am the giraffe, your mom the elephant…"

"And we're the lions. And since you don't know what the babies look like…"

"Exactly. Lions are, after all, king of the jungle."

"Peyton, that's, well, it's amazing. You're amazing," he embraced her in a hug. "Our lives would be empty without you."

"I don't know about that, but don't you dare tell Haley that you like your mother and me better than your wife."

Nathan laughed, "It'll be our little secret," Nathan smiled and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

Tears welled up in Haley's eyes and she quietly backed away from the door. "Nathan likes Peyton better than me," she whispered. 'My husband just kissed his ex-girlfriend, while sitting on our bed,' she thought as the tears began to flow. No longer caring if they heard her, Haley ran as fast as her pregnant body would allow down the hall towards the stairs. As she hurried down the stairs, desperate to get away, her foot slipped and Haley held tightly to the banister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan heard Haley running and looked at Peyton, "What's that noise?"

They reached the doorway just in time to see Haley start down the stairs. Then they heard her slip and tore out of the room, "Haley!" Nathan yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas had just come up from the basement when they too heard the running. Curiously they approached the stairs and saw Haley hurrying towards them.

Lucas opened his mouth to warn her, she needed to slow down. But the words caught in his throat as he watched her begin to fall.

It was Brooke who screamed and froze as Lucas hurried up the stairs towards her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was Lucas who reached Haley first. She was cowering on the step where she'd landed, holding tightly to the banister, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Haley, are you okay?"

Haley began to sob.

Nathan and Peyton approached and looked at Lucas who shrugged his shoulders.

Nathan crouched down to pick up Haley and carry her downstairs. But as soon as he touched her she flinched and pulled away.

"Haley?"

"Don't touch me," she growled.

Taken aback he looked at her in surprise, "What's…"

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," she sneered.

"At least let me help you up."

"Get away from me, I don't need help, especially from you," Haley pulled herself up and slowly walked away from her bewildered friends.

Lucas watched Haley until she reached the bottom of the stairs. Then he turned to Nathan, "What in the hell did you do?"

Nathan shook his head, "I honestly don't know."

Brooke sat next to Haley who was rocking back and forth on the sofa, "Haley, we need to get you to the doctor."

"The babies are fine," she whispered through tears.

"So you're okay?" Brooke questioned.

She nodded and continued rocking.

Brooke placed a hand on Haley's arm, "Haley, please stop, what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"I saw that, but why were you running?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Something must've happened."

"Please Brooke, just drop it."

As the others walked into the room Brooke changed the subject, "I think we're done. And just in time. Are your parents still due sometime tomorrow?"

Haley wiped her eyes, "As far as I know, yes. Thank you so much you guys. I couldn't have finished without your help." She stood, "Please excuse me. I'm suddenly very tired, I think I'll go lay down now. Good night." Nodding to her friends Haley avoided Nathan's gaze as she brushed past him.

Peyton looked at Brooke and Lucas, "Maybe we should go."

Brooke nodded, "I think she's right, good night Nathan."

Lucas placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "I'll call in the morning to see how she's doing."

Nathan nodded, "Thanks for everything you guys."

88888888888888888888888888888

About and hour later Nathan finally found his way upstairs to check on Haley. Peeking into their bedroom he was surprised to find the bed empty. "Haley?" he called quietly. He found her quietly rocking in the nursery. "Hales? I thought you were going to bed."

Haley stood and walked towards him. Her fingers brushed the wall.

He watched her and asked, "Is that Brooke or Lucas?"

"Brooke," she whispered, "Lucas is on the other side."

Hearing the sadness in her voice he asked, "Are you sure you're okay. We can still go to the hospital."

"I was just thinking what a shame it is that my babies will never see this."

"What? Why? Something did happen, didn't it? Haley, you have to let me take you to get checked out."

"My babies are fine."

"Then why won't they see it? Do you not like it?" Nathan paused, "Wait, did you say your babies? What's going on Haley?"

"I can't stay here. I was a fool to believe it was the right thing to do. I'll stay in the guest room until my parents get here, then I think I'll go with them."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"I'll have divorce papers drawn up, since I'm guessing an annulment is out of the question now. I won't ask anything of you. Just that you leave us alone."

"Haley, why, what, I, I don't understand."

"We made a mistake Nathan."

"Haley, please," he reached for her.

"Nathan, please don't, this is hard enough."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it's the only way."

88888888888888888888888888888

Tension was thick the next morning as Nathan tried to talk to Haley and she worked hard to avoid him.

From the doorway, he was hopelessly watching her pack when the phone rang. He'd been holding the cordless, waiting for the call from Lucas. Looking away he stepped into the hallway, "Hello."

"Nathan, is Haley okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Are you sure? You sound like crap."

"I was up most of the night, worrying about Haley and the babies."

"But they're okay, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you find out what happened last night?"

"No, she won't say."

"Well, if you need anything let me know."

"We will, thanks Luke."

Nathan returned to the doorway, "Haley, I need to take a shower. But can we talk when I'm done?"

"I don't know that there's anything more to say."

After his shower Nathan found Haley sitting in the living room. He didn't see her suitcases. Hoping she'd changed her mind he asked, "Have you heard from your parents?"

"They're outside. I told them I couldn't go without letting you know I was leaving."

"Please don't go Haley, I love you."

"I know you do, and I will always love you, but that's why I must do this. You can now give your heart freely," she tried desperately to keep the tears from falling.

"Haley, I give my heart freely to you. There's no one else. There will never be anyone else."

"There is, you will see," she reached for the door handle and then turned back, "I'll send the papers as soon as I can. Goodbye Nathan."

"I won't sign them."

"Goodbye Nathan."

"I love you Haley."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Haley-bub, where's Nathan?" Lydia questioned as her daughter stepped into the motor home.

"He's not coming with us."

"I thought you wanted me and daddy you take you two on a short vacation before the babies arrived."

"No, Nathan has basketball."

"And he's okay with you leaving him behind?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Haley watched out the window as their house disappeared out of sight. She was going to miss him.


	24. Chapter 24

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me longer than I thought to get this chapter out. I wasn't happy with it and did some re-writes. I'm still not 100 percent happy with the beginning, but I am pleased with the end of the chapter, so please bear with me through the first little bit of the chapter.

* * *

Nathan was sitting up in the nursery after Haley left when he heard knocking at the door. He rushed downstairs, "Haley," he swung open the door to find Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke gave Nathan a strange look and brushed past him, "Why would Haley be knocking? She's got a key." She turned, "Now Peyton told us about the personal touched in the nursery, and we want to see it." Pausing at the bottom of the stairs Brooke turned and asked, "Where is Haley anyway?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She wants a divorce."  
"Is this about Friday night?"  
"I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me."  
"And you're okay with this?" Lucas questioned.  
"Hell no, but she'll come back when I refuse to sign the papers. She'll realize that babies need their mom and their dad."

* * *

Three days later they stopped for lunch and Lydia looked at her daughter, "What's going on Haley? What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing."

"Haley, you're over 5 months pregnant and you haven't talked to your husband in three days. And you're not taking any phone calls from your friends. You're not telling us something."

Haley sighed, "Did you know that Nathan and I were separated for more than six moths?"

Lydia looked at her in shock and exchanged a confused glance with her husband, "No. But you haven't even been married for a year yet."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what Haley?"

"Exactly why we made a mistake and shouldn't be together."

"What happened Haley? You love each other."

"Sometimes love is not enough."

"Love is always enough," Jimmy argued.

"When I went on tour, Nathan gave me an ultimatum, the tour or him. I selfishly picked the tour. He came to see me, saying he'd been wrong, only to find me not wearing my wedding ring – it was an image the tour didn't want, and he got mad again. Then I came home and he left for basketball camp. Things didn't get much better after he returned."

Jimmy looked at Haley's protruding belly, "But obviously things were better."

Haley nodded, "I thought so, but there's someone else he wants to be with more."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"I saw them, and heard it with my own ears."

"Did you talk to him? Maybe it wasn't what you thought."

"No, not this time. There's just too much."

"Did you at least let him know where you were going?"

"Yeah, I told him I was going with you."

"But what about the babies?"

"We'll be fine. I told him I wanted nothing and would send divorce papers."

"Nathan seems to me like the kind of guy who would want to he in their lives."

"Yeah, well, you also thought he was the kind of guy who'd found his one and only at age 17. I don't care."

"Haley James, you will not keep your children from their father. We are going back to Tree Hill."

"Daddy…"

"I can't tell you what to do about your marriage, but we will not help you shelter your children from a father who loves them."

"You can't make me go back to him."

"Your father didn't say that. We'll help you find a place to stay if that's what you really want, but you will go back to Tree Hill, at least until you and Nathan can settle on an arrangement. And we will check in, to make sure you don't run again."

* * *

Tuesday morning when Lucas went to pick up Nathan he found him rocking silently in the nursery as he had all weekend, "Nathan?"

"She's not coming back, is she."

"No Nathan, I don't think she is. She won't talk to any of us either."

"How could she do this? I want to see my babies grow up Lucas. I want to do it with Haley at my side. I don't' care what she says, there is no one else for me, it's never been anyone but her."

"I'll try calling her again. Have you called her parents?"

"No."

"Maybe you should, see if they know anything. If they hear your side, they could try to talk to her and convince her to come home."

"I'll try."

"Are you going to school today?"

"No, I need to find Haley."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks man."

* * *

After school Lucas returned to the house to find a much different Nathan, "I'm guessing by your smile that you found Haley."

Nathan nodded, "Her parents are bringing her back as we speak."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I guess they figured out that something was up and confronted her. They got an abbreviated story, but told her she can't keep the babies from me. Apparently they'd already turned around. She doesn't want to live here, but hopefully that'll change once we talk."

"I'm happy for you Nathan. Did Lydia and Jimmy give you any hints about why she left?"

"No, but I can't help but believe it's just a HUGE misunderstanding."

"I'm hoping, for everyone's sake, that you're right."

* * *

Haley looked at her mom in shock, "You two are unbelievable."

"I don't see what the big deal is. We were already going back anyway."

Haley sighed, "That's not the point. So what, you're just going to deliver me back to him on a silver platter? Who cares what I want."

"Actually, it's probably more like a plastic plate, we've never had a silver platter," Lydia sat down next to Haley and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "We do care. And that's why your father and I are doing this. You still want to be with him, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Mom…"

"And he loves you, and he misses you. I could hear his voice crack when he asked us to bring you home."

"But…"

"Haley, Nathan doesn't even know what he did wrong and why you think there's someone else."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, that's your job."

"Tears began to flow down Haley's face, "So you really think he still loves me?"

"Never doubted it."

* * *

Haley stood on the front porch of their house and watched her parents pull away. She wondered how long she could stay out here before she would have to talk to him. Her question was answered moments later when the door was slowly creaked open. She wasn't sure how to read his face, "Hey."

"Hey," a grin broke out across Nathan's face, "I'm glad you're home." He held out his arms, inviting her into his embrace.

"Yeah," she remained frozen in place.

"Maybe we should go inside."

"That sounds good," she gently grasped his hand and followed him into the house.

Once sitting, Nathan wasted no time, "What happened Haley? Please tell me what I did."

Haley looked at him, "Nathan…" she paused.

Nathan placed his hand over hers, "You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

Haley gazed into his eyes and remembered the months following her return before hesitantly responding, "Yes, I know that."

Nathan chose to ignore the hesitation, "Then please tell me what this is about."

"You love Peyton."

"Well sure, I guess you could say that, she's been a good friend."

Haley stood and tossed her hands up in frustration, "I can't believe this, you're not even going to deny it."

Nathan stood and grabbed her hand, "Deny what? I don't…" then it hit him and he sucked in a breath, "Oh my god. You heard us talking. That's what happened on Friday, isn't it?" He sat back down and tried to pull her with him, "It's not what you think."

Haley pulled her hand from his and continued to stand, "So I didn't hear Peyton tell you to not tell me that you like her better?"

"It's not like that"

Haley scoffed.

He could see that she wasn't ready to listen, "You know what. I'm not going to try to explain this right now, because it's obvious you don't want to hear it."

"No, go on, tell me. Tell me about how you DON'T like her better than me."

Nathan sighed, praying she would really listen, "I had just peaked in on the nursery and was telling her what a wonderful job she'd done. I was commenting that I couldn't decide which I liked better the giraffe or the elephant. She replied that I must not've gotten a good look at the lions and I said they were cute too, because I didn't want her to think I didn't like something, when I hadn't even gone into the room to get a good look. Then she told me about the animals. And that's when she jokingly said I couldn't tell you that I like my mom and her better than you. It was nothing more than that. And it never will be, you are the only one for me." He was standing now and kissed away a tear falling down her cheek.

Haley fell into his chest, "God Nathan, I am so sorry," she sobbed. "I've been a fool and overreacted. Please forgive me."

"Oh Hales, there's nothing to forgive because I was never mad, just confused."

"So we're okay?"

"We're better than okay," he gently rested his hand on her abdomen, "We're going to be parents."

* * *

After unpacking her things, Haley sat on the bed next to Nathan who'd been lying quietly watching her every move, "I should call my parents. I'm sure they're anxiously awaiting an update."

"Yeah, and I should call Luke and everyone else."

"As he stood Haley reached for his hand, "Wait."

"What?"

"I have an idea."


	25. Chapter 25

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **I am really happy with how this chapter ended up. It took me longer than planned, but this was the first time in a while that I was truly happy with a chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

The next evening Haley sat alone in the kitchen as Nathan greeted their guests. So far she'd heard her parents, Deb, and Peyton in the living room. They were just waiting for Brooke and Lucas.

When the doorbell rang she took a deep breath and started for the living room, "Damn it Nathan, I'm not even gone yet. Could you at least wait until I leave…" Haley stopped when she saw their guests staring at her."

"Haley, please, could we talk about this later?"

"Oh God, stop being such a girl. That's why they're here, so we can tell them."

"Tell us what?" Deb asked nervously.

"That Nathan and I are divorcing."

There was a collective gasp, "You're kidding right?" Brooke questioned.

Haley shook her head, "Nope. I'm going to stay here until the babies are born, then we'll each take one and I'm moving to California."

"Way to be tactful Hales."

"There's no easy way to say it, so I just stated the facts."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever," but silently he thought about the fact that this argument was flowing to naturally.

Lucas looked at his brother, "You're seriously agreeing to this?"

"Of course he is," Haley responded, "Because now he can be with the person he should've been with all along."

Lucas watched as Nathan lowered his head, "What are you talking about Haley? Nathan loves you so much."

"Not as much as he loves Peyton."

At the mention of her name Peyton's eyes grew wide and she tried to ignore the fact that all eyes were now on her, "What!"

"I saw you two together the other night. And he didn't deny his love for you when I confronted him."

"Haley…" Peyton began, but unsure what to say she looked at Nathan, "Nathan, tell her it's not like that…"

Brooke spoke up now, glaring at Peyton, "You just can't keep your hands off other girls' Scott men, can you? I can't believe this. He's married Peyton, and soon to be a father of two."

"You think I don't know that?" Peyton spat back.

"It's okay Peyton. I know you'll be a good mom to my baby."

"Damn it Nathan, say something. Haley, I don't want to be with Nathan. It should be you raising your baby, not me. In fact, it won't be me."

"I'll be raising one of them. And neither will know they're a twin. It'll be best that way."

Peyton stood, "I refuse to be a part of this. Haley, I will NOT raise one of your babies, and Nathan, there is no us, hasn't been for a long time. Thanks for having me over, I'll be leaving now."

Haley exchanged a glance with Nathan, "Peyton, wait, please."

"Look Haley, believe whatever you want, but I don't want to steal your husband. And I'm sorry that you ever thought that."

Haley walked up to Peyton, "No, it's me who should be sorry. This was all just an act. Me leaving Nathan, just an act. Okay, so I did leave, but I came back and he totally explained everything. It was just a huge misunderstanding, I know that now. We're blaming it on hormones."

"So you two are okay?" Brooke asked glancing around the room.

Haley held out her hand to Nathan, "Yes, we're good."

Nathan slid in behind her, kissed her hand and wrapped an arm around Haley's waist, "We're great."

* * *

Brooke sat at the Rivercourt with Lucas later that night. "What happened today?"

"I'm not even quite sure. But I'm guessing Peyton was somehow involved with their big misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I got that much. What was that about Nathan loving Peyton?"

"I honestly don't know."

"We'll ask Peyton, that way we don't pour salt on open wounds with our favorite couple. That, and I REALLY owe her an apology about my comment."

"Yeah, that was a little harsh. But I'm just glad Nathan and Haley are back together. It's the only time either of them are truly happy."

Brooke rested her hand on his, "Do you think we'll ever have what they have?"

Lucas smiled, "The drama?"

Brooke chuckled, "We've had the drama, which incidentally also involved Peyton."

"Let's not go there. And not all of their drama is Peyton related, just the most recent."

"True."

"Yes, I think we'll be happy, and someday hopefully be as blessed as them. With kids and all, but not two kids at once, that might be too much." He kissed her, "But no matter what happens it'll be right for us."

* * *

Peyton was sitting quietly drawing when there was a soft knock on the door. Swiveling in her chair she saw Haley standing there shyly.

"Hey."

"What do you want Haley? I'm kind of busy."

"I shouldn't have said what I did earlier."

"It's okay," Peyton shrugged.

"No, it's not okay," Haley walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Peyton, I never should have suspected you of trying to steal Nathan. I know you'd never do that."

"How could you know? I've done it before."

"No, Peyton, don't say that. That was totally different. You were in love with Lucas first, and Brooke just kinda swooped in. Although, actually Nathan was yours first too. And I squirmed my way in. Oh my god, I'm a horrible person. ARE you still in love with Nathan?"

"Haley, stop. You are not a horrible person. You are a wonderful person. And lets remember, that yes, Nathan and I WERE dating at the time, but it was Nathan who moved in on you. And as I've said many times before, what Nathan and I had was never about love. But I am glad that because of the person YOU have halped him become we can be friends."

"So we're okay."

"Yes," Peyton nodded.

"And neither one of us are bad people?"

"No, neither one of us are bad people."

A grin broke out across Haley's face, "Good. Now there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"Okay," Peyton responded hesitantly.

"I absolutely LOVE the nursery. It's perfect. I love the personal touches. And between you and me," Haley whispered, "The monkeys are my favorite."


	26. Chapter 26

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I knew it had been a while, but I didn't realize just how long, since I last updated. Let me just tell you, I went through a MAJOR case of writer's block! But, I'm back, and while I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, there is some AWESOME stuff coming up! I have at least 4 chapters written. But I still do things the old-fashioned way, writing it all down on paper first. So, this is the first that I'm getting typed up! Thanks for your reviews, and your patience! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Haley dropped her lunch on the table and awkwardly slid into her seat. "I'm NEVER doing this again."

"Doing what again babe," Nathan wrapped his arm gently around her, kissing her lightly.

"Getting pregnant while going to school," Haley sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" Brooke dared to ask.

"You try getting comfortable in those hard ass desks while two babies kick and push over the right to sit on mommy's bladder."

"Oh Hales," Lucas reached across the table and patter her hands, "just look at it this way. It'll be over before you know it."

"You call three months over before I know it? You're insane!"

"Hey, only two of those months until graduation."

"Ugh, graduation. I'll be lucky if I can still walk by then."

"On that note," Peyton clasped her hands together, "what are the plans after school today?"

"A milkshake and sitting on a comfortable chair." Haley's eyes grew big and she turned to Nathan, "A pickle milkshake," and grinned, "Will you make me a pickle milkshake?"

"Anything for you. A pickle milkshake as soon as we get home."

Haley pouted.

"Now? Hales, I can't make you a milkshake right now; as much as I'd like to."

"Oh, okay."

-----------------------------------------------------

Having split from the girls after lunch, Lucas looked at Nathan, "How are things going?"

"You mean besides the disgusting pickle milkshakes? They're great."

"Really?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I take every opportunity to let Haley know I love her. And I'm trying to help out as much as I can so that she doesn't have to be on her feet. I know she hates how I load the dishwasher, but she lets me do it anyway. Ok, and did I tell you that Haley decided not to breast feed? She wants the twins to be able to bond with me too."

"That's awesome Nate."

"There's something else you should know too. We're really not talking about it much, but we agreed to let our family know. The doctor said there's a good possibility that Haley won't carry to term. But I guess it's not really that big of a deal, because it's common with multiple births."

"Are you guys okay with that?"

Nathan shrugged, "It's not like we have much choice. We're just doing everything we can to help them be healthy and stay in there a little longer."

"If you need to talk about it, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------

"So how are you doing Haley, besides hating being at school?"

"Honestly? I'm scared to death."

Peyton stopped her, "What? Why? What's wrong?"

Brooke's eyes became worried, "Hales, are things okay with Nathan?"

Haley smiled, "Yes, he's being great. He's so sweet. He's doing the dishes, he'll make me whatever I'm craving, and it's great."

"So what's wrong?"

"Oh my god, it's the babies. What's wrong, are they going to be okay?"

"Brooke, calm down," Haley took a deep breath, "Yes, it is the babies. They're fine, for now. But at our last check-up, the doctor warned us that there is a possibility that I won't carry them to term. He says it's normal, that twins don't always carry to term. But I'm scared. What if they're not ready? What if they're sick? Their lungs could be underdeveloped…"

"Haley, stop," Peyton hugged her, "They'll be fine. Is there anything we can do to help? And should you still be working at the café?"

"Nathan and I can't afford for me to not work. Especially with the doctor bills we're going to have."

"Haley, you're living in a house Deb gave you, and only paying rent because the two of you insisted. I don't think Deb would care if you couldn't pay rent; especially if the welfare of her grandchildren plays into the equation."

"But…"

"No buts Haley. Does Deb know about this possibility? I'm guessing no, because otherwise she'd have already talked to Karen and they would've told you to take time off or be fired."

"Nathan and I were going to tell her tonight."

"Things are going to be okay. Just don't forget to ask for help."

-----------------------------------------------------

Haley sat on a stool at the island in their kitchen swinging her legs, sipping on a pickle milkshake, "Harrison and Harriet."

Nathan turned from the dishwasher, "What?"

"If we have a boy and a girl I like the names Harrison and Harriet."

"We are NOT giving our children matching names. And even if we were, no."

"Why not?"

"Harried isn't the name for a baby."

"And Harrison?"

"That one's a possibility."

"Do you have any ideas? Do you think about it?"

"MaryAnne."

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Any other suggestions?"

"Jennifer."

"And Jenny for short, like Jake's daughter."

"Okay, you're right, bad choice."

"No boy's names?"

"I don't want Nathan Jr."

"That's doable."

"But I was thinking about James, to keep your family name in our family."

Haley kissed him, "You're so sweet."

Nathan went back to tidying up the kitchen.

"Jayden."

"For a boy or a girl?"

"Either one."

"What's the sudden interest in picking names?"

"We need to be prepared."

"Haley, we've got almost three months left."

"Nathan, you know what the doctor said. We should be prepared."

"I like Jayden."

"SO we just need another name, for a boy, and a girl."


	27. Chapter 27

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 27

* * *

"Nathan Scott, please report to the office immediately."

Nathan looked across the locker room to where Lucas was stepping out of the shower. Not caring how he was dressed, Nathan tore out of the room.

Lucas dressed an hurriedly grabbed his brother's things. Arriving at the office he ran into Peyton and Brooke, "Haley?"

They shrugged, obviously worried, "She was tutoring this afternoon. We'd just finished practice too."

Brooke eyed the clothes in Lucas' hands, "Do you always…" Just then she saw Nathan walk out of the office, clad in his boxers, Haley at his side, "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You collapsed in the tutoring center. We're taking you to the doctor, now."

"Would you at least get dressed first? Only I'm allowed to see you like this."

Looking at their friends, Nathan grabbed his clothes, "Don't let her out of your sight."

* * *

"How am I going to graduate if I'm not allowed to leave the house?"

"I'll talk to your teachers. I'm sure they'll understand."

"What? And just let me graduate because I'm the smart girl?"

"Well, yeah."

"Nathan, that's not right. I should have to do the work too."

"Then you will. I'll bring home your assignments everyday."

"I'm not that smart. I'll need the lecture noted. And no offense babe, but you suck at taking notes," Haley paused, "And even if you didn't, I could never read them. Not with your handwriting."

"Then I'll tape the lecture, or get copies of the teacher's notes."

"Do you think, last semester, that Mrs. Miller had any idea how close her scenarios would mimic our real life?"

"No."

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Brooke asked that evening. She'd taken to calling every night, and either Peyton or Lucas would stop by every day.

"I'm at four centimeters. He doesn't expect me to last another month."

"So we'll have babies before graduation?"

"Very probable."

"How are the babies doing?"

"Dr. Brown says they're doing well. He doesn't seem to be worried."

"It must be those hearty Scott genes. They don't know how to fail, or even perform poorly."

Haley laughed, "Thanks Brooke, I needed that. I'm feeling better about this."

"Your kids are going to be fine Hales."

* * *

Friday morning Brooke text Lucas, "Seen Nate?"

"Nope."

"He's not here."

"Where?"

"History."

"Haley?"

"The babies?"

"I'll call."

Brooke stood anxiously by Lucas' locker between classes.

"He's not answering either phone. I can't get Haley either. I left a message. We'll try again at lunch."

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas had just sat down when Lucas' phone rang. "I've been trying to get a hold of you," he answered, looking at caller id. Pausing he responded, "Yeah, they're here. Hold on." Placing the phone on the table he pressed a button, "Can you hear us Nate?"

"Hi Brooke, Peyton."

"Is everyone okay?" Brooke jumped in.

"Everyone is fine. Haley's sleeping. And at the moment, so are Keegan and Kaitlin."

"That's good," Brooke sighed.

Peyton's eyes widened, "Oh my god, you named them."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah. And let me tell you, it wasn't an easy decision. But their names fit them."

Brooke squealed, "The babies are here!"

"Keegan graced us with his presence about an hour ago, and his sister shortly there after."

"Why didn't you call us before? We wanted to be there."

Nathan chuckled, "Sorry Brooke, but things happened so fast. Look, I need to get back, but you guys stop by after school."

"Like you could keep us away!"

* * *

"Oh my god Haley!" Brooke squealed as she bounced into the room. "We just stopped by the nursery, and those are just the cutest babies in the world."

Peyton hugged Haley and whispered, "Watch that one, and NEVER leave her alone with them, she might take one."

"You could totally go into the baby making business."

Nathan stood in the doorway and smiled at Lucas as they watched the girls talk.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"People would pay good money for a beautiful baby."

Peyton shook her head in amazement, "Um, Brooke, that's illegal."

"I don't know why. People pay money to adopt. It's basically the same thing."

Nathan whispered to Lucas, "She's crazy."

"Trust me, I know."

"Brooke…"

"You could run it under the table."

"Brooke," Haley started again, "If Nathan and I have anymore babies, which I'm sure we will down the road, we'll keep them too. I would NEVER sell my baby, no matter how much money we were offered."

"Whatever, your loss."


	28. Chapter 28

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 28

Author's Note: I was asked what the middle names are for the twins. So here you go, their full names: Keegan Michael Scott and Kaitlin Marie Scott. Hope those are satisfactory! And enjoy this update!

* * *

As she heard the wails begin she kicked Nathan, who was sleeping next to her. "It's your turn." 

Nathan grumbled, but slid out of bed.

Haley lay there, listening as first the cries subsided, and then the whispering began. Rarely could she hear what he was saying, but the tone of his voice when he talked to them was a sound that made her heart melt.

A little while later Nathan crawled back into bed and she quickly curled us against him.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next afternoon Nathan was sitting in the kitchen with Lucas and Peyton while Haley was upstairs protecting their children from crazy Aunt Brooke. 

"Dude, you look like crap."

"Thanks a lot man. It's called no sleep."

"Sorry dude, that sucks."

"Yeah, tell me a bout it. Last night, I was actually wishing Haley hadn't decided against breast feeding."

"Just so you wouldn't have to get up?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yeah."

Peyton shook her head, "Nathan that is wrong, in so many ways."

"He's a jerk, isn't he," Haley walked into the room carrying Keegan.

"Hey," Nathan sunk into his chair.

Lucas reached for his nephew, "Hey buddy."

"I go through the hell of carrying and then delivering his children and he wants me to breastfeed so he can sleep."

"Hales," Lucas began, "I'm sure…"

She cut him off, "I didn't want to monopolize his children, but all he can do is complain."

"Besides now, when have I complained?"

"Only every time I tell you it's your turn."

"I don't see what the big deal is. You're always awake first, and you don't sleep until I'm back in bed…"

Peyton looked at Nathan and hissed, "Shut up…"

"No Peyton, it's okay. Because you know what, he's right. I can't believe I was so selfish, wanting help from my husband. What WAS I thinking? I'll make it up to you. Tonight, you sleep and I'll take care of all the late night feedings. And tomorrow morning you'll have to tell me if the guest bed is very comfortable, since that's where you'll be sleeping from now on."

Peyton, who'd been looking at the countertop since being scolded, snuck a peek at Lucas and they shared a grimace.

"In fact, if you're so tired, why don't you go test out that bed right now." Haley lifted her son out of Lucas' arms, "C'mon buddy, you need a bath. But we have to be quiet, 'cause daddy's gonna take a nap."

* * *

The trio watched as Haley retreated back upstairs. Then Nathan stood.

"Dude," Peyton groaned, "You're not really going to go take a nap are you?"

"I may be stupid, but I don't have a death wish. No, I was just going to get started on the dishes."

"Are things okay Nate?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, they're fine, couldn't you tell?"

"Are you fighting like that often?"

Nathan tilted his head to the side in a semi-shrug, "Only when we're awake."

"Nathan…"

"We'll be fine Lucas. Thanks anyway though."

* * *

About an hour later, after finally managing to pull Brooke away, the friends left.

Once in the car Brooke asked, "What happened down there?"

"Nathan said something stupid, and Haley reacted."

"But they're okay, right?"

"I hope so," Lucas whispered.

* * *

"Hales," Nathan stood in the doorway late that night and watched as his wife gently placed Kaitlin in her crib. 

"Go back to bed," Haley sneered as she slipped pas him and went into their bedroom.

He followed her.

She stopped, "In case you forgot, you don't sleep here anymore."

"What's happening here Haley?"

"I don't know about you, but I've been taking care of my children."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what? You're the one who said he was tired, and thought I should be doing all of the work. I'm just giving you what you want."

"I want us to bee good again Hales."

"We are good. You get to sleep again, and I finally get to spread out in that big bed."

"Haley…"

"Don't worry Nathan, I won't take them away from you. But I'd like you to move your things into the quest room. It'll be years before they begin to ask questions about why mommy and daddy don't share a bedroom like their friend's parents."

"Please don't do this."

"Good night Nathan."

"Haley," he pleaded.

"I'm going to be up again in an hour, so please let me be."

* * *

"So I'm guessing the guest bed sucks," Lucas commented over a cup of coffee at the café the next morning. 

"It was okay I guess, I just didn't think I'd ever have to adjust to sleeping alone again. Oh, and Haley asked me to move my stuff out of the bedroom."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know."

"You might want to figure that out."

"That's the problem. I don't know how much of this is lack of sleep, and how much is real."

"I'm really sorry."

"She says she won't take them away from me. But what if I do what she wants, and she leaves anyway."

"Just talk to her Nate. That's all I can say, just talk to her."

* * *

A few days later Haley walked out of the bathroom after her shower to find Nathan in the bedroom packing a bag, "You need a suitcase to move across the hall?" 

Was that sadness he heard in her voice? Hoping so, Nathan looked at her and shook his head, "No, I'm taking you away for the weekend."

"Nathan, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"I have two babies to worry about now. I can't just pick up and leave on a moment's notice."

"My mom's coming over to watch them."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"That's not an option."

Haley turned away, "This isn't going to change anything."

"We'll see."

* * *

"I'm scared Peyton." 

"What's going on Haley?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"And what we saw the other day?"

"It's not normally that bad."

"But you've been fighting?" Peyton thought about what Nathan had said when asked about the fighting.

"Yeah," Haley nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek. "And it's all stupid stuff. He didn't load the dishwasher right. I didn't buy the right cereal."

"Has it been this way all month?"

Haley shook her head and a small smile graced her face, "No, things were great when we first brought Keegan and Kaitlin home."

"And then?"

"And then it just happened. We were eating a late dinner and he started bitching about what we were eating because it was cold. And I told him to get off his ass and heat it up himself. He threw it in the trash."

"What are you going to do?"

"I told him I won't leave. And I actually mean it. I honestly believe we're supposed to be together. But our sleepless nights are wearing on us. I don't know how much longer we can do this." Haley paused, "I asked him to move out of the bedroom."

"And did he?"

"Not yet. He's sleeping in the guest room like I asked, but he hasn't moved his stuff yet."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah," Haley managed a small smile. "He wants to go away for the weekend."

"That's great Haley. It means he's not ready to give up either."

"But we can't afford to go away."

"I don't think you can afford not to."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I thought you were being honest."

Haley nodded, "I have been honest." She sighed, "I can't leave my babies."

"They'll be fine, you and Nathan need this Haley."

"I know we do."


	29. Chapter 29

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 29

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. But I also don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls either. Enjoy!

* * *

After an hour of complete silence, Haley had switched off the radio almost immediately, mumbling something about not wanting to listen to the crap he calls music, Nathan glanced over at her, "Are we going to talk at all this weekend?"

Haley silently turned her gaze from looking out the windshield to staring out the passenger window.

"Okay, guess not."

Keeping her gaze focused on anything but Nathan she spoke, "I just don't want to fight."

"This coming from the girl who has said nothing, except a complaint about my music. Which, I'll have you know, I was going to change had you given me the chance."

"See, we're fighting."

"We're not fighting."

"Actually, we are, and that's all we ever do. Do you know that we haven't had a real conversation in over a week?"

"Why do you think I planned this weekend? The pressure's getting to us."

"What, the pressure of being parents?"

"No, the pressure of no sleep."

"Do you really think that's all this is?" Haley slowly looked at Nathan.

"Don't you?"

"I want to believe that's all it is. The reality of it being more is too scary."

* * *

Hours later Haley was amazed when she woke up, "This place is beautiful, where are we, and how can we afford it?"

"This place is the Dragonfly Inn, and don't worry about how we're paying for it. I've got it covered."

"Where are we? I can't believe there's any place this beautiful in North Carolina."

"It's a small town in Connecticut by the name of Stars Hallow."

"Connecticut?! How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

Haley eyed him questioningly as he pulled their suitcases out of the trunk, "A few hours?"

"Okay, it was more like 8 hours," he shrugged and smiled.

"Oh Nathan, I am so sorry."

"About what?" he reached for her hand.

Gladly accepting his hand, Haley responded, "For not being better company and helping keep you awake."

"It's okay Hales. Let's just call it even…or something."

Haley stopped him, "what does that mean?"

"Well, I've been getting a few more hours of sleep at night," he grimaced guiltily, "so now we'll be closer to operating on the same amount of sleep."

"Right," Haley dropped his hand.

* * *

"Oh my god," Haley giggled once they were alone in their room.

"I know," Nathan smiled, "What was with that guy?"

"Who knows," she smiled back. She sat on the bed, "So you've had a long day and must be tired."

He shrugged, "I guess."

"You get ready for bed, and I'm going to call home."

"Haley…"

"I haven't left them since, well, I haven't left them. I have to call, I just have to."

"It's okay Hales, I miss them too," he hugged her before going into the bathroom.

* * *

Having showered, Nathan felt relaxed and wandered out into the room. He was surprised to find it empty, "Haley?" Pulling on clothes, he wandered down to the lobby in search of his wife.

He found her sitting in a chair, watching the piano player, trying to ignore some skinny guy who appeared to be more annoying than the French guy at the desk.

Walking up behind her, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Hey, I was looking for you."

Standing, Haley kissed him back and whispered, "Please save me."

Nathan nodded, "My mom called, the twins wanted to wish you good night. They're nervous about starting summer school tomorrow."

Haley looked at her annoyer, "Well, it was nice meeting you. But I should go call my kids." Not giving him a chance to reply, Haley pulled Nathan towards the stairs.

Once back in their room, Haley flopped onto the bed. "This place is beautiful, but the people are crazy. Can we just stay in our room all weekend?"

Nathan crawled onto the bed next to her, "Definitely." He kissed her repeatedly, "In fact, I really like that idea."

"I thought you might."


	30. Chapter 30

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 30

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. But I also don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls either. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god," Haley, "Last night was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Haley crawled back into bed, "Who'd have guessed that a solid 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep could be so invigorating."

"You know what else can be invigorating," Nathan pulled Haley close and ran his hand up under her towel as he kissed her.

"Mmmm," Haley moaned and pulled away, "but not now."

Nathan pouted.

"We haven't even had breakfast."

"When has that stopped us before? And anyways, you're the one who crawled into bed in a towel."

"You're right. But in case you forgot, that's what got us to this point in the first place."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, "So we're never going to have sex again?" He backed away, "No offense Hales, but that just sucks."

Haley looked at him, slightly shocked by his response. But then she grinned, "I didn't say that," she kissed him again, "I just want breakfast."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"But what if that was what I meant? Never having sex again."

"I'd deal. Don't get me wrong, I'd be disappointed, but if it was give up sex or give up you, there would be no decision to make. You will always be my choice Hales, I could never give you up again."  
"That," she slipped out of her towel and climbed on top of him, "was the right answer," and she feverishly began planting kisses all over his body.

"What about breakfast?" Nathan stammered.

"Breakfast can wait."

* * *

A while later, Haley lay against her husband, smiling. Then a thought crossed her mind, "Um, Nathan…"

He kissed her lightly, "Yeah."

"Unless you packed accordingly, we're going to have to leave our room at some point."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Unless you don't want to do that again," she shrugged, "But I rather enjoyed it."

Nathan's eyes opened wide, "Shit."

Haley nodded.

"You don't think…oh god," he sat up.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. Lets get dressed, and we'll go out for breakfast then find a drugstore or something."

Nathan hugged her, "Haley, I'm sorry, we weren't supposed to have to worry about anything this weekend. And it was just supposed to be about you and me and relaxing."

Haley grinned, "Well, that was very much about you and me, and I am feeling VERY relaxed." She sat up and leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around him, "So in my opinion, you were very successful. And I'm not worried. I just want to be careful."

* * *

Haley held Nathan's hand as they strolled lazily down the street. "I'm glad we listened to that girl in the lobby," she placed a kiss on his cheek, "This is nice."

Nathan kissed the top of her hand and laughed, "That 'girl' is older than we are babe."

Haley eyed him, "Really, you think?"

Nathan grinned, "Having kids has made us old."

Scrunching up her face Haley scolded him, "Shut up," she hissed, "Never again call me old."

"Sorry babe," he stopped, "Is this the place she recommended?"

Haley looked at the sign, "Yeah, this is the place."

"We should see if we can get something to go."

"Nathan…"

"I thought we could maybe go over to the park," he motioned towards a gazebo across the street, "it's a beautiful morning."

"That sounds amazing, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Lying in bed that night Haley slowly ran her fingers across Nathan's bare chest, "Thank you."

He gazed down at her, "For what?"

"For today. It was perfect. And it was exactly what I needed, what we needed."

"It was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you thought to do it."

"You know I'd do anything for you , right?"

Haley nodded, "I know you would. And now I want to do something for you," she whispered in his ear as her had trailed lower.

* * *

Deb looked up and turned her head as she heard the door slowly open behind her, "You're back." She stood and hugged Nathan as Haley smiled at her and slipped upstairs.

"How was your weekend?"

"They were fine. We had fun playing together."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Deb headed back to the couch.

"Take care of them all by yourself for three days?"

"I didn't."

"What are you talking about it?"

"I had help. Karen and Keith, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton; they all stopped by to help. Its okay to admit you need help Nathan. It's not a sign of weakness to ask those who love you for help."

"But Haley and I should be able to do this by ourselves."

"Not at the risk or your marriage and your happiness," she hugged him again. "I'm going to go, so you can spend time with your family."

"Thanks mom."

She squeezed him tighter, "Thank you for asking."

* * *

Nathan walked into the nursery and slid his arms around Haley's waist. Looking down at his sleeping daughter he whispered, "I missed them too."

Haley spun around and collapsed into Nathan as tears began to fall. "I'm a horrible mother."

"What are you talking about Hales?" He led her out into the hallway.

"Our kids are barely a month old, and already I needed to get away. And there were times that I didn't think about them at all." Haley fell back against him and sobbed.

"Shh…" he slowly rubbed her back, "its okay."

"But it's not okay."

"Haley, just because there were moments you didn't think about them doesn't make you a bad person. For every moment you didn't think about them, there were ten that you did."

Haley looked up at him, her sobs subsiding, "Thank you," and kissed him.

"And just because you're a mom doesn't mean you don't deserve to live, to have a life."

Haley managed a smile, "Let's go to bed. Who knows how long we have until one of them wakes up."


	31. Chapter 31

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 31

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do I still work here?" Haley asked the next evening as she walked into the café. 

"Haley," Karen hugged her, "what are you doing here?"

"This is my shift."

"Haley, you're still on maternity leave."

Haley smiled, "I know, I'm not ready to come back yet. Nathan and I are giving each other one night a week. And I was wondering if Deb was here."

"Yeah, she's in back."

"No, I'm here."

"Deb, thank you so much for everything. Nathan told me what you said last night, about asking for help. I just want you to know how much it means to us."

"I'm glad to see the two of you happy again."

"With all that said, I need to ask a favor."

"Anything."

Haley looked down at her hands nervously, "This probably makes me a horrible mother,"

"Haley…"

She put her hands up, "Would you be willing to trade places with us on Friday nights? Let me and Nathan get a full-night's sleep at the beach house while you get no sleep at our house with Keegan and Kaitlin."

"Of course Haley. And this doesn't make you a bad mother. If anything, it makes you a better one, because you know your limits and are willing to do what is best for your family."

"Thanks Deb," Haley hugged her mother-in-law, "Now, how about some pie."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over to help man," Nathan places Kaitlin against his shoulder to burp as he sat next to Lucas who was bouncing Keegan on his knee. 

"Hey, not a big deal. I'm kind of addicted to these two cuties anyway," he pulled Keegan close and kissed his cheek, "So how was your weekend?"

"It was great actually."

"And you guys are good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Lucas sighed in relief, "You two had us scared."

"Why?"

"Um, do you NOT remember the arguments?"

Nathan chuckled, "Oh, that. Those were the result of busy days and sleepless nights. We both realized that things have to change. Hence, tonight. Haley gets Monday nights to herself, and I get Wednesdays. And we promised to talk to each other."

"I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks."

"So, you think he' going to be a star basketball player like his daddy?"

"Actually, Kaitlin's got the better throw."

"She's already a daddy's girl, isn't she?"

"From the moment she was born."

* * *

Haley arrived home hours later to the cutest sight in the world. Nathan and Lucas were lying on opposite sides of their large couch, each with a baby sleeping on his chest, basketball game highlights playing on the TV. 

Nathan woke up when the flash on her camera went off, "Hey, you're home," he tried to glance at the clock, "What time is it?"

"It's late," Haley kissed him softly, "and you should go up to bed. If you sleep on the sofa all night you won't be able to move in the morning."

"We missed you tonight."

"I can tell," she eyed the other end of the couch, "you were cuddling with Lucas."

"We were not cuddling," Nathan hissed.

Haley grinned, "If that's your story. Now you go upstairs. I'll grab Keegan and be up."

"What about Lucas?"

"You want him to come upstairs? I don't know how I feel about that," Haley couldn't help but laugh at Nathan's face. "I'll send him home, or offer the guest bed."

* * *

"Where's Lucas?" 

"Are you sure there's not something I should know."

"Hales…"

"Seriously, I'm kidding. You are NO fun. He's in the guest room. He was too tired to drive home."

Wrapped an arm around Haley he asked, "So you had a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"You're just in a really good mood, that's all. And it's nice. What did you do?"

"Well, I made a date for Friday night, I kissed this REALLY hot guy, then caught a strip show."

Nathan sat straight up, "WHAT!"

"Shh…you'll wake a baby," Haley turned out the light, "Good night."

"No way. You are going to explain to me…"

Haley rolled over onto Nathan, "You are no fun. You're mom is going to stay with Kaitlin and Keegan on Friday night so that we can get in a full night of sleep at her place. I kissed you when I came home. Then I watched from the hallway as you got ready for bed."


	32. Chapter 32

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 32

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later Nathan came home early from work, hoping to surprise Haley, only to be surprised himself, "Brooke?"

Standing in the kitchen she spun around in shock, "Nate, you're home early."

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise Haley," he looked around, "where is she?"

"She said she had a few errands to run and asked me to come and watch the twins."

"What could she have to do that she couldn't take them along?"

"I know, right? It must've been important because you two never leave me alone with them."

"Brooke…"

"No, it's okay. I'm not good with kids."

"It's not that Brooke. I've watched you, you're great with them. But you freaked us out at the hospital with your whole baby selling idea."

Brooke laughed, "THAT'S what it is? God, I could never sell either of those babies. And even if I wanted to, I would've asked first," she managed a smile.

"I'm guessing Haley knew that, and that's why she called you today."

"Thanks Nate."

"You're welcome. Now, no offense, but did my wife say when she would be home?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Um, before you got home."

"I see," he looked around, "it seems like you've got things under control. Would you mind sticking around so I can shower before she gets home?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

* * *

A few minutes later Haley slipped quietly into the kitchen and looking around first, hissed at Brooke, "Nathan's home!?"

"He got here about ten minutes ago."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you had some errands to run?"

"A little surprised I think, but yeah."

Haley sat at the counter and sighed, "I was going to tell him tonight anyway, but now he's going to ask. Why is this happening Brooke?"

"Well…"

"Shut-up, I know. But now?"

"Everything's going to be okay Haley, I promise."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley hugged her, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bed when Nathan emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey, you're home," in a few quick paces he was by her side and kissed her lightly, "where were you?"

Haley looked up at him slowly, with a tear streaked face.

Quickly sitting, Nathan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely, "Hales, don't cry," he looked down at her, "what's wrong?"

"Things have gotten better, right?"

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly, "what's going on Hales? You're scaring me here."

Haley broke their embrace and moved across the room, "Remember our first morning at the inn?"

"Of course, how could I…" he paused, "…forget?" Not managing to look at her he said, "Please tell me you weren't at the doctor this afternoon."

"This wasn't what our life was supposed to be like Nathan. We shouldn't be raising two babies, we should be getting ready for college. That's what people our age do."

"Haley, nothing about our lives has been normal since the day we met."

"But what if I want normal," she sobbed.

"I think it's too late for that." Nathan was silent for a moment, "so, are you saying you're not pregnant?"

"No, I am," and she walked out of the room.

* * *

Lucas slid onto the stool next to Nathan at the bar, "I was surprised you wanted me to meet you here. This hasn't been your hangout for a long time. What's going on?"

"Haley and I kinda had a fight."

"Oh Nate, what happened this time?"

"Well, since it's Wednesday and I knew I wouldn't be home tonight, I decided to surprise her and got home from work early. Only, I was the one surprised, she wasn't there."

"Big deal, she's allowed to go out."

"She left Keegan and Kaitlin with Brooke."

"That's, well, unusual, but nothing to fight about."

"That wasn't what we fought about. I wanted to know where she went that she didn't want to take them."

"And THAT'S what you're fighting about?"

"She was at the doctor Lucas."

"Is she okay?"

"She's pregnant again."

"You two DO know what causes that, right?"

Nathan glared at him, "Shut up. It happened that weekend we went to Connecticut. The doctor said she should wait a while to go back on birth control. And protection's something that's never really been an issue with us, well, except one other time, obviously. Lots of people have unprotected sex all the time, why is it that the two time we do we get a baby, or two?"

"Dude, it sucks, I guess, but it's already done."

"We can't do this Lucas. We're already struggling. How will we manage another baby?"

"That's a good question. But you've got at least 8 months to figure it out." Lucas stood, "but I suggest you go home, sleep this off, and talk to Haley in the morning."

* * *

"Peyton," Haley spoke the next morning.

"What's up Hales?"

"Can I stop by?"

"Sure, where are you now?"

"I'm still at home."

"I can come over there, that way you don't have to pack up KK."

"Thanks," Haley waved at Deb as she slipped in the front door, "but Deb's actually here to watch them this morning. I'll be over in a bout 30 minutes."

"Sound good, see you then."

"Morning Haley. Are they still sleeping?"

"Keegan is, but Kaitlin is with Nathan in the bedroom."

"He's not at work?"

"No, he's a little hung over after his Wednesday night with Lucas."

"Ahh…so, where are you off to this morning?"

"Peyton need my help with something. I should be home by noon."

"Take your time hun."

* * *

"Hey Haley," Peyton hugged her friend, "Brooke told me about yesterday."

"This is bad Pey. You should've seen Nathan's face when I told him. He was devastated. This isn't how our life was supposed to be. And after I told him, he left and got drunk. He hasn't had a drink since we've been back together."

"You're not actually considering Brooke's baby selling scheme are you?"

"No, I'm actually thinking of getting an abortion."

Peyton spit her juice across the room, "What!"

"We can't have another baby right now Peyton."

"But an abortion?"

"Nathan obviously doesn't want this baby. And I can't do it alone. I was hoping maybe you would go with me."

"You want to do this today?"

Haley nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think that's best."

"I can't let you do this without talking to Nathan. He deserves a say in this."

"I think his look and actions said enough."

"You have to talk to him."

* * *

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"A little while ago I guess."

"You guess?"

"How's your hangover?"

"I'm sorry about last night Haley. I totally overacted. It's just that, well, it was unexpected. But then, so were Keegan and Kaitlin, but look how great it's turned out. We'll love this baby too."

"I can't have this baby Nathan."

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"I have an appointment for tomorrow."

"Were you even going to talk to me about this?"

"What does it matter? You don't want another baby. You went and got drunk instead of talking to me about what you were thinking."

"I know it was stupid, and I've already apologized. But we both also know that I'm the stupid one. It's not an excuse, it's just the truth. But you're not stupid Haley. Aborting our baby, that's stupid Hales. Just think about that, please."

* * *

"Morning Hales," Lucas smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"This isn't Peyton's," Haley snapped, "people are supposed to knock and wait for an answer before entering."

Lucas sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Nathan actually let me in."

"Oh, sorry."

"So Nathan told me the good news."

"What, that we each only had to get up once last night?"

"No. But that's GREAT news. Hopefully they'll be sleeping through the night soon."

"It can't happen soon enough."

"Actually though, I was talking about the pregnancy. Another baby is pretty exciting news."

"In what world? We can't even afford the two we have."

"Um, in the world where you and Nathan love each other very much."

"Did he tell you about the abortion then too?"

"No, Peyton did. And frankly, I was surprised as hell. That doesn't sound like something you would do, let alone even consider."

"People change Luke."

"But not like that. You'd never be able to forgive yourself if you went through with it."

"We're not ready for another baby. We're struggling as it is, and not just financially. You saw what we were like. Sure, we love each other, but it almost wasn't enough."

"Yes, but the twins will be almost a year old, and will definitely be sleeping through the night by then. And it will be just one baby, so fewer night time feedings."

"Neither one of us will ever get to go to school."

"Sure you will. I'll work out my schedule so that I can help."

"What are you talking about Luke? You're leaving soon, and so are Peyton and Brooke, or did you forget?"

"You haven't heard?" Lucas' eyes lit up, knowing she hadn't, since the decision had just been made the night before.

"Heard what?"

"Peyton, Brooke, and I discussed it, and we're not going to Savannah, or New York, or Charlotte. We're all staying here."

Haley gasped, "You can't do that."

"Sure we can. Peyton's going to keep helping run Tric, Brooke's going to try her hand at the website again, only she has a new clothing line I'll let her tell you about, and I'm going to take a job at the paper."

"But what about school?"

"We'll take lighter class loads, that way we can still work and baby-sit while you're in class. And my mom and Deb are going to alter their schedules too. You're not alone in this."

"All of this, just to keep me from having an abortion?"

"Actually, we were already working on the plan before we knew about this baby. In just a few short months, Keegan and Kaitlin have become a huge part of our lives too, and we can't imagine going for more than a day or two without seeing them. But your news made the decision even easier."

"Thank you Lucas."

"So you're keeping the baby?"

"I don't think I could have gone through with it anyway."

"Oh Hales," Nathan ran into the room and swept her into his arms. "It's okay to be scared. But you have to let me help you."

"I know," she kissed him, "I love you so much."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Brooke, these are amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I had great inspiration. And Mouth is going to help get the website up and running before he leaves for MIT at the end of the month."

"Baby Clothes Over Bros?"

Brooke laughed, "I thought of that, but I don't think these fit the same theme. Especially since there are clothes for both boys and girls."

"Any thoughts?"

"That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking about Baby Scott."

"I love it. But shy not Baby Davis?"

"I considered that one too, but I didn't design these clothes for my babies, and hopefully someday I'll be a Scott with Scott babies."

"I think it's perfect."

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Yay!"

"Shhh, they're sleeping."

"Sorry. Now, there are two more things I wanted to ask you. First, can we use Keegan and Kaitlin as our models?"

"I say yes, of course, since they're the inspiration, but let me talk to Nathan."

"Right, of course, just let me know. Now, I was also wondering if you would be one of my partners. Peyton's going to do the artwork; we're going to do a jungle themed line. I was hoping you'd help sew, but I also need someone who's better with money than I am."

"I'll help any way I can."

"Perfect."

"So you're not going to school?"

Brooke looked at her like she was crazy, "Nah. I don't need college."

"You guys are amazing."

Brooke hugged Haley, "We know."

* * *

"She wants to do WHAT?!"

"Oh calm down."

"Haley, they're not even three moths old, and you want them to be models?"

"It's not like we'd be handing them over to stranger. I'd always be with them."

"I don't know Hales…"

Haley huffed, "You're impossible."

"Because I don't want to exploit my children?"

"It's not like I'm wanting to make this a career for them. But the clothing line was inspired by and named after them." She saw him ready to protest again and held up her hand, "We're all in this together Nate. And we'll save a lot of start-up money by using Keegan and Kaitlin."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you."

Haley smiled, "Nope."

"and you'll promise that they'll never do anything but Baby Scott?"

Haley crawled onto his lap, "I promise." She kissed him, "Thank you."

"What do you say we go upstairs."

Haley grinned coyly, "Before dinner?"

"They're both asleep."

Haley pulled off his shirt, kissing him feverishly, "Why waste time going upstairs?"

"I like the way you think Mrs. Scott."


	34. Epliogue

Where Do I Belong?

Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay, so as usual, I don't own OTH or any of its characters. Enjoy! I am so sorry that I never posted the conclusion of this story!

* * *

"So, are you ready for baby number three?"

Haley looked at Brooke, "Are you kidding? I'm still adjusting to life with two babies; it's going to be crazy with three."

"How do you think Keegan and Kaitlin are going to handle it?"

"Good I hope. We talk to them about the new baby. We just hope they understand."

"I'm sure they do." Brooke looked back at her newest design, "I can't believe you guys aren't finding out the sex of this baby either."

"We're just glad it's not twins again. And as long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"If it's a boy, Ethan James."

"And a girl?"

"Elizabeth Michelle."

"Those are both great names. Now, what do you think?" Brooke held up the onesie.

"You do realize that this baby is going to be born in just a few weeks, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Babies don't hang out in their onesies in March."

"Whatever."

* * *

Haley walked out of the bathroom, "Nathan!"

Nathan cracked his eyes open, "Hmmm…"

"It's time to go."

"I don't have to work today. And the sun's not even up yet, so I'm not late for class."

"No Nathan, it's TIME to go."

Nathan shot up, "What! The twins?"

"Your mom's here, remember."

"Right, my mom."

* * *

"Now get your ass out of bed and take me to the hospital before I have our baby right here."

Haley smiled at Nathan as the nurse handed them their baby, "Welcome to our family Elizabeth Michelle Scott."

Nathan gently kissed Haley, then Elizabeth, "for the first time in my life, I truly feel like I know where I belong."


End file.
